Under the Streetlights of New York City
by christhejediknight
Summary: Harry wanted to find the right girl that he was meant to be with so he could feel what love was really like. He never felt love until he met Hermione. Pairings: Harry and Hermione, Ron and Padma AU FIC. Story is COMPLETED.
1. Rush Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything having to do with it. Sometimes I wish I did. However, I do hold this idea to be my own, and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
This whole story is dedicated to someone very special to me.  
  
*Chapter One: Rush Hour*  
  
New York City: One of the many cities across the planet that doesn't sleep. Businesses and schools raged on at day, while the nightclubs and bars controlled the night. Despite having tall skyscrapers and many villages of slums, one place made up for it all: Central Park, probably one of the only places where you could feel connected with nature and its marvelous beauty. Hundreds of people every day would spend time there, whether it was to go skating or to enjoy a brisk walk, which is what several teenagers chose to do right after school got out.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, hundreds of students poured down the front steps of New York High, but only a few students headed towards Central Park. Other quickly jumped into taxis or prepared to take the city buses home. Out of all of the students, only four strolled through the gates of Central Park.  
  
"Was it just me, or did Mr. Laene really ramble on today in physics?" Ron Weasley asked. Ron was a tall senior, approximately eighteen years old, with flaming red hair.  
  
"It was just you," replied his best friend, Harry Potter. Harry was also eighteen, with dark brown hair that almost appeared black. However, he wasn't as tall as Ron was, though his emerald green eyes attracted more attention than Ron's height. Walking with the two was Cho Chang, an eighteen-year-old beauty with long black hair that shimmered in the sunlight, and one of her friends, Padma Patil. For the past four months, Harry and Cho had been dating, while Ron and Padma were nearing their eleven-month anniversary.  
  
"So, do you two have any plans for this afternoon?" Padma asked as she swung her backpack on to her shoulder, wrapping her free hand with Ron's.  
  
"Nope, Harry's just going to walk me home," Cho said lightly, almost as if she sounded disappointed with the fact.  
  
"I'm busy tonight. Besides studying for my physics test, my mother want me to help her with the current lawsuit case that she's working on, and my father wants me to help him go over his new proposal for his office staff," Harry explained.  
  
"What kind of case is your mother working on now?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's involved with that case where a man shot and killed his ex-wife's lover. She's going to get him locked up for good."  
  
"That's awesome," Padma said. "My mother was angered by what happened with that."  
  
"Ron," Cho began to say in a sweet voice, changing the subject quickly, "have you got your surprise all planned for Padma's birthday tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I actually do, and no, I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Don't worry, Cho. I'll call you and tell you all about it afterward," Padma whispered.  
  
"Oh, sweet thang, some things may be a little bit too private for you to talk with Cho about."  
  
Harry laughed lightly, and stopped walking when they reached the exit to the other side of Central Park. All four of them headed tot he nearest subway station, descending the stairs and buying their tickets for each train.  
  
"You two have a good weekend," Ron said with a wink as he and Padma left Harry and Cho behind. They boarded their train, taking a seat by the window. The train slowly left, and soon Harry and Cho had to board their own subway train, which would take them across town to the separate apartment buildings where they lived.  
  
"Is something wrong with you today? You've been acting different," Harry said as they sat in the back, away from the other people.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why do you think I have been acting different?" Cho asked, looking confused.  
  
"I don't know. You just have been very quiet today."  
  
Cho sighed softly as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things recently.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just can't quit comparing us to Ron and Padma. They're so in love, and I just really want it to be that way with us. And I know it will be love when you are ready for it. I promise, I'm not trying to pressure you to love me already, because has only been four months."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cho. I know that you're not pushing." He kissed her gently on the cheek as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Do you know what Ron is going to do for Padma's birthday tomorrow?"  
  
"Nope. I'm hopefully going to talk to him later, if I'm not too busy," Harry said.  
  
A few minutes later, the train began to slow down, and Harry and Cho got off once it completely stopped. They walked hand in hand up the stairs to come back to the busy streets of New York. Cabs, taxis, and business cars crammed the streets, all moving very slowly. Luckily, they didn't have to cross the busy boulevard because the apartment building that Cho lived in was just down the street from the subway entrance.  
  
After taking the elevator to the eighth floor, Harry walked Cho to her door. "So, do you want to come in for a little while? I'm sure my parents would just love to have you around, if they're home that is."  
  
"I can't. I really have to get home," Harry said.  
  
"Alright. Call me later, okay?" Cho asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course," Harry said, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Nearly a half an hour later, after traveling back across town by using the subway, Harry finally arrived at home. Thanks to both of his parent's being lawyers, Harry and his parents occupied a large, three-floor apartment that was on the seventh, eighth, and ninth floors of a twelve floor apartment building. The first floor consisted mainly of a large, main dining room with a single crystal chandelier hanging from above. The dining room was branched off into the Victorian styled kitchen, with all of the latest appliances and a nice marble floor. The last room upon the first floor was the sunroom, which led out to the veranda balcony. Harry's mother, Lily, would often spend her time watering and tending to all of the plants that grew there in the room. When he walked through the door, his mother's voice drifted from the sunroom.  
  
"Did you have a good day?" she called.  
  
After setting down his bag, Harry entered the sunroom and sat down in one of the numerous chairs. He looked up at his mother, who was currently holding a water spray bottle, moving about the plants to water them.  
  
She had long, auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Harry had inherited those exact eyes from her, as well as his untidy hair from his father. "Today was alright. Just like every other day."  
  
"Did Ron complain about Mr. Laene?"  
  
Harry smirked. She knew his friends too well. "Of course he did."  
  
"And how is Cho?" his mother asked. Harry remained silent, momentarily looking away. "Oh right, I forgot. Rule Number One in parenting. Never ask your son/daughter about their girlfriends/boyfriends unless they talk to you first."  
  
Harry slowly got up and began to exit the room. "Will you be down later to help me with my caseload?" Lily called after him.  
  
"Yes, Mom," Harry called back as he began to climb the winding staircase in the kitchen. The second floor had Harry's parent's bedroom, the family room where the big screen television was, and two bathrooms, one, which was attached to his parents' bedroom. Harry simply passed through the family room, going up the spiral staircase at the back. He finally reached the third floor, which contained his own large bedroom, a bathroom and a balcony connected to his bedroom, and an entertainment room.  
  
As Harry entered his bedroom, he quickly shut the oak doors behind him. Unlike the rest of the apartment, Harry's room was covered with oak walls on all sides. In his room, he had a very large bed, a big screen television with several Nintendo systems hooked up. The main thing that took up his room, however, was several bookshelves, all stacked with hundreds of books. With a twist of his wrist, Harry opened his balcony doors, letting the fresh air from outside flood in.  
  
The cool air slowly entered, and Harry relaxed as he sat down at the wooden desk in his room. He piled his homework on the side of it, and began working as soon as he pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper. For the weekend, Harry had homework for Physics, plus the test, Calculus, and French IV. But Harry didn't bring home his French book. He figured he could get the assignment done easily five minutes before class on Monday. Plus, he French professor, Mrs. Mosner, made the class way too easy. It didn't matter though, because Harry had no intentions of pursuing a career involving French. Right now, he wasn't too sure on what he wanted to be.  
  
Harry opened his calculus book and began to whittle away the hours doing homework, reading, and writing until the sun went down on the horizon of New York City.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Helping his mother with her caseload did not take that long, and Harry was soon back upstairs in his bedroom reading a novel while watching the television every so often. It was nearly 9:30 p.m. when the telephone next to his large bed rang. Reaching over, Harry picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Heya, Harry," Ron spoke on the other end.  
  
"Hey. What are you up to?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I just finished picking up Padma's birthday gift."  
  
"What did you get for her?"  
  
"A diamond necklace."  
  
Harry practically choked on the air he was breathing. "How much did you spend on it?" Ron remained silent. "Ron, how much did you spend on it?"  
  
"$3,500."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. "You're crazy, but at least you got it at a good price, instead of having to pay up to $10,000 on it. Is that all you got her?"  
  
"No, we've got dinner reservations at about 8:00 p.m. tomorrow night at the Tavern on the Green restaurant," Ron explained slowly.  
  
"I assume your father used his connections to get you in there, especially on a Saturday night?"  
  
"Of course he did. Your Dad would do it too."  
  
"True, true," Harry replied.  
  
"It's going to be a romantic evening, Harry. A wonderful dinner, romantic music, and giving her the diamond necklace during dinner. Let's just pray I get laid."  
  
Harry laughed. "Alright, I'll pray especially for you tonight."  
  
"You better. Well, I should go. I have to grab some condoms from the drug store."  
  
Harry laughed again as Ron hung up. Despite Ron being pretty gross, Harry could see what was really behind what his best friend was doing. Ron was deeply in love with his girlfriend. Sometimes, when Harry sat and thought about it, he wished he himself could be in love. Only time would tell, and he guessed that he would have to wait for the right girl. 'Does that mean that Cho is no the right one for me?' Harry thought to himself. He quickly pushed the thought away, mainly because he couldn't answer his own question.  
  
After setting his book aside, Harry grabbed the remote to the television and began to scan through the channels. He only stopped when he found the movie You've Got Mail playing. Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks slowly slid into each other's arms, locking lips as the ending song began.  
  
Love. When was it ever going to hit Harry with an arrow?  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
New York City. Of all of the places that she could have moved to, Hermione's parents chose New York City. Working for a publishing company in Boston wasn't good enough for her parents anymore. "New York is the place to be," her father had said. What a load of shit.  
  
Seventeen-year-old Hermione Granger relaxed lightly as the plane from Boston began to land at JFK International in New York City. The plane gave slight turbulence as the wheels touched down on the runway. Once they came to a complete stop, Hermione unbuckled herself and picked up her handbag. She slowly followed her parents off of the plane and out of the terminal after gong through security.  
  
The only thing that really annoyed Hermione was waiting for the baggage to come down the conveyor belt. She slowly brushed her long brown hair away from her hazel-colored eyes. "Hermione? Did you make sure to tell the moving company that we needed the furniture in our apartment tonight?"  
  
"Yes, mother," she replied irritably. Hermione was also greatly annoyed by her mother. She would never do anything for herself. Hermione and her father would always do everything for her. However, her mother was a very passionate woman and cared greatly for her daughter and husband.  
  
After getting their luggage and grabbing a taxi, Hermione and her parents waited patiently as the taxi drove through downtown New York. They arrived at their new apartment within a half an hour and all of their furniture was there, though not set up properly. Several boxes lay about the room, stacked in tall piles.  
  
Hermione sighed as she looked around the big apartment. "Home sweet home," she muttered. 


	2. First Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And that is about it.  
  
*Chapter 2: First Experiences*  
  
Up until 9:00 a.m., Cho Chang had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of things that she wished she had. But unfortunately for her, Cho had two siblings that tended to run amuck every Saturday morning. She was forced awake as her little brother and sister, Michael and Anna, came charging into her room, jumping up on to her bed. "Will you two quit using me as your trampoline?" she cried painfully as she sat up, tackling them to the side. They giggled loudly as she tickled them with her fingers. "Now, please go bug Mom and Dad," she sighed. Michael and Anna quickly ran from the room, trampling each other in the hallway.  
  
Cho relaxed lightly, lying back on her bed. She was just about ready to drift off to sleep when her cell phone started to ring. "Alright, I'll stay awake," she grumbled as her hand groped around for the cell phone, before finally grabbing it. "Hello?"  
  
"Oh, damnit, did I wake you?"  
  
"Don't worry, Padma. Michael and Anna already paid me a visit."  
  
"Cho, I can't calm down. I'm way too excited about tonight. Are you going to be home for awhile?" Padma asked.  
  
"Harry and I are going to go to Barnes and Nobles later today."  
  
"And I assume you're just going to spend time with him, right?"  
  
"You know me, Padma. I don't like reading that much. No matter how boring it may end up being, just getting to do something with him today will be worth it," Cho explained. After a few seconds of silence, Cho could hear a small whining sound emanate from Padma's end. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't decide what to wear! I'm going to go insane!" she cried.  
  
"Calm down. Look, give me about forty-five minutes and I will be over, okay? I'm going to go shower first."  
  
"Alright, but you better hurry."  
  
"I will," Cho said before hanging up. She slowly got up and made her way towards her bathroom, grabbing a towel off of her towel rack. Cho sighed as the warm water hit her skin, soaking her hair. It felt wonderful to be in the shower, and she almost wished that she could take her time, but she knew she had to hurry along. After spending ten minutes in the shower, Cho got out, dried off, and got dressed. She combed her hair out, blowing it dry with a hairdryer as soon as she had it in place. She left the apartment about twenty-five minutes later, giving her only ten minutes until she was supposed to be at Padma's. Unfortunately, the subway train arrived late, and Cho found herself answering her ringing cell phone yet again.  
  
"Where are you?" Padma asked.  
  
Cho sighed. "Would you please just calm down? I will be there in five to ten minutes I promise. Quit spazzing out," she said before hanging up. Cho entered the apartment building after exiting the subway and proceeded straight to the elevator. Just as the doors shut and the elevator began to move up to the sixth floor, Cho's Nokia cell phone rang once more.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" she asked herself as she pulled it out of her purse again. "Listen, Padma, I'm in the elevator at this very moment so please calm the fuck down and quit calling me!"  
  
Silence came from the other end until a female voice that wasn't Padma's spoke. "I'm sorry, but am I speaking with Cho Chang?"  
  
Cho could have killed herself. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. A friend of mine keeps calling me. Yes, this is Cho."  
  
"Well, you probably won't remember me, but we used to be good friends in elementary back in Boston."  
  
Cho thought carefully before answering. "Hermione? Hermione Granger? Oh my god! How have you been? Do you still live in Boston?"  
  
"No, I'm actually now living here in New York now. In fact, we just moved in last night to our apartment," Hermione explained.  
  
"That's great! So I'm guessing your parents got new jobs with a publishing company here in New York?" Cho asked as the elevator door opened.  
  
"Yes they did, actually. My mother is extremely happy about it."  
  
"I bet she would be."  
  
"Anything to advance her career," Hermione chimed in at the same time with Cho. Both girls laughed together. Cho was now standing outside of Padma's door, and Padma surprisingly hadn't dragged her in yet.  
  
"What school are you enrolling in?" Cho asked.  
  
"New York High School."  
  
"Awesome! My boyfriend and I go there, along with our friends."  
  
"Maybe we can get together sometime this weekend to try to catch up, as awkward as it might get. Plus, you can talk to me about the school and teachers," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Sure. That would be a wonderful idea. N fact, what are you doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Well, nothing actually," Hermione replied, sounding like she was surprise that Cho would ask so suddenly.  
  
"Would you like to come out with Harry and I later?"  
  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want to interfere or anything," Hermione mumbled nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're only going to Barnes and Nobles, and maybe someplace to eat."  
  
"Are you sure it would okay for me to come?"  
  
"Absolutely. Harry loves to meet new people, and I'm sure he'll love meeting you."  
  
"Alright. Plus, I love going to Barnes and Nobles," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Hermione gave Cho her address, and Cho carefully copied it down on a piece of paper in her purse. After hanging up, Cho knocked on the door to Padma's apartment. Padma opened the door immediately, looking very flustered. "You're later."  
  
"I'm sorry," Cho pleaded. She then explained to Padma why she was late, because Hermione, an old friend, called. "She probably got my cell number from my parents."  
  
"Just get in here and help me before I go insane," Padma said, pulling Cho into the apartment.  
  
"Before I help you, I have to make a quick call to Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho, but the words "quick call" and "Harry Potter" don't go together because you talk forever with him."  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Around three o'clock on Saturday afternoon, Harry left his home. Cho had called him several hours earlier from Padma's house. She had told him all about an old friend who had moved to New York, who was also going out with them this afternoon. Harry didn't mind meeting someone new, possibly making a new friend because he loved to meet new people despite his shyness. What did bother him was that Cho stuck the job of retrieving her friend on him, instead of doing it herself. Harry was indeed nervous, because Cho's friend, Hermione, did not know who he was, so he was curious to what her reaction would be. Not to mention that he was always nervous before meeting someone new. Once they became his friends, however, he was fine.  
  
Cho had relayed Hermione's address to him over the phone, and when Harry carefully looked at it, he realized she lived only a few blocks away.  
  
"Where are you going, tiger?" Harry's father, James, asked.  
  
"I'm just going out with some of my friends, Dad."  
  
"Okay. Have fun. Be careful."  
  
"I will," Harry said as he left the apartment, shutting the door behind himself. He was soon down the stairs and out through the main lobby doors, heading out on to the street. Harry quickly wrapped his jacket around himself. It was slowly turning into fall, and it was a lot cooler than it had been the day before. October had just begun, and Harry realized he would have to dress a lot warmer at the next tennis practice.  
  
Harry watched the many cars drive by as he waited for the walk symbol to light up. He looked skyward, gazing at the many buildings that stretched up high above. Harry finally got a red light on the one side, and he was able to cross the street safely without getting hit by a car. He was soon at the apartment building that Hermione lived in, according to the address. Just as he was entering the lobby, a cold voice drawled on from behind him. "What are you doing here, Potter? You don't live here."  
  
Harry turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Draco had blond hair that was slicked back, cold gray eyes, and he was slightly taller than Harry was. He had an angry demeanor on his face, and Harry knew from experience that Draco was not a nice person, nor someone you would easily cross.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy."  
  
"Well, Potter, you are in the apartment building that my parents own, so I believe it is my business."  
  
"Why don't you just go hide behind your father some more? Oh wait, I forgot. He's too busy with his job to even try to pay attention to you," Harry snapped as he turned on his heel and sped off towards the staircase, passing the elevators. He felt bad about saying such a cruel thing to Malfoy, but he figured that it was payback from all of the times that Malfoy had picked on him. Though depressing, what harry had said was true. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, was so busy with his job he had no time for his family. Harry knew this because Draco would seek out Harry when they were friends to talk about it. But then Harry's father went up against Draco's, and narrowly beat him in a trivial murder case. Lucius's prosecutional efforts had failed, and he and the rest of his family had hated the Potters ever since. Harry and Draco ceased communication.  
  
But hate for the Potters went deeper than Lucius Malfoy. The boos of the firm that Malfoy worked for, Tom Riddle, also disliked the Potters, mainly because they didn't join his firm when he offered them jobs many years ago. Harry's parents also won several cases against Riddle's lawyers, which would also turn his discontent to hatred since his lawyers were losing. Tom Riddle own Riddle Incorporated, which was engraved on a sign in front of their law firm offices, along with their symbol: a lightning bolt. Several people believed that there were many corruptions in Riddle Inc., but it had never been proved.  
  
Harry breathed in lightly as he climbed the stairs. After playing tennis for several years, Harry was in perfect shape, well built with muscles, and enjoyed exercising. He didn't mind walking up many flights to get up to Hermione's apartment, for he was at her door within five minutes. Apartment number 8A was on a small plaque on the door. Harry slowly pushed the doorbell button in, and he heard it ring from the inside of the apartment.  
  
For some reason unknown to Harry, he was even more nervous than he usually would be. He took in a deep breath as the doorknob turned, and was suddenly opened. Harry could have gasped, but he didn't.  
  
Hermione Granger stood on the other side of the now open door. Her light brown/auburn colored hair glistened in the sunlight that came in through a window behind her. She was slightly shorter than Harry was, around Cho's height. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked slowly.  
  
It took Harry a few seconds before he realized how to speak again. "Yes, actually you can. I'm looking for Hermione Granger."  
  
"Well, you've found her. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," he said, offering her his hand. "Cho didn't call and tell you that I was coming to get you, did she?"  
  
"No, she didn't. Oh! So you're Harry, Cho's boyfriend," Hermione said as she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"And it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Where is Cho?" Hermione asked, looking out in to the hallway.  
  
"She is going to meet us at Barnes and Nobles, though she doesn't really like to go there. Too many books scare her," Harry joked. Hermione laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, I love books, so you won't see me running away."  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling, wondering if she had just hit on him like he thought she did. He quickly disregarded it and stepped back. "Well, Hermione, shall we go?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"Absolutely. Just give me one second to grab my purse." Hermione disappeared around the corner of a tall pile of boxes for a second before re-emerging. "Sorry about that. We just moved in last night, and we're still unpacking."  
  
On the way to Barnes and Nobles, Harry and Hermione talked little, but they spoke enough to learn some things about each other. Hermione had grown up and lived in Boston for her whole life up until the previous days. She had no siblings, though she always wished she had a little brother or sister. Harry didn't have any siblings either.  
  
Hermione learned that Harry had originally grown up in Seattle. His parents had graduated from Harvard before moving out to Seattle. He was born there, and lived there until he was ten years old. Then Harry and his parents had moved to New York, where his parents' careers had flourished as lawyers.  
  
As they neared Barnes and Nobles, Hermione opened her mouth to speak after a small period of silence between them. "So, what were you upset about?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"When I opened the door, you looked slightly upset."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing. I just ran into someone who I'd rather not run into often."  
  
"Who did you run in to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. He's also a senior and..."  
  
"I know who he is," Hermione interrupted.  
  
Harry looked stunned. "How?"  
  
"Well, his parents own the building that I live in. Plus, my parents used to be good friends wit his parents in Boston, so we knew each other," she explained.  
  
For some reason, Harry felt like she was not telling him everything, but he decided not to pursue it as they arrived at the large bookstore. Cho was soon there, and she and Hermione pulled each other into a large hug. They easily got caught up standing outside for twenty minutes, sitting on a bench to stay out of the way of other people.  
  
"It is just so great seeing you. It has been way too long. Listen, I have to go across the street to pick up a few things for my friend's birthday. Would you like to come with me, Hermione?" Cho asked.  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go into Barnes and Nobles with Harry, if it is okay with him that is."  
  
Harry looked at Cho. "It's okay with me. I can show her around."  
  
Cho hesitated slightly before answering. "That's fine. Have fun," she said as Harry and Hermione headed in to Barnes and Nobles. She sighed softly as she turned and crossed the street.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Her breath came out in a fast pace as she ran down the alley. The woman was trying to get away from something, but she feared that she wasn't running fast enough. Tears streaked down her face as she turned the corner, coming to a dead end. She turned, prepared to fight whatever came her way. Unfortunately, the person who was chasing her had a gun, and she had already emptied her clip on one of them. Pulling a small, yellow disk from her pocket, she threw it up and over the high fence, the disk landing on the other side of top of a parked delivery truck. The woman would have climbed the fence, but barbed wire lined the top of it.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure came around the corner, a revolver in his hand. It pulled the trigger, firing twice. Both bullets caught the woman in the chest, and she tumbled backward. Even as her body rested there in a puddle in the alley, the figure approached. "That's what you get for messing with Mr. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy," the man rasped. He carefully took aim, before pulling the trigger once more.  
  
Several hours later, the delivery truck left, with the disk still on top.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
"So what section do you look in usually?" Harry asked Hermione as they strolled between the hundreds of bookshelves.  
  
"I look at everything, but mainly reading science fiction, fantasy, and psychology interests me."  
  
"Me too. Are you thinking of going into a career involving psychology?"  
  
"Yes, I am actually. I think it would be so much fun to have patients and try to help them with their problems. How about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I want to, but both of my parents are lawyers."  
  
"And because of that, they want you to follow in their footsteps?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Haven't you tried talking to them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Killing myself would be more effective," Harry retorted.  
  
"Well, if it is more effective, I promise to come to your funeral."  
  
Harry smiled at the same time as Hermione. "I've got to go to the bathroom, so don't run off, okay?"  
  
"I won't. It's just straight ahead and to the right."  
  
Hermione followed the path that Harry told her and found the bathroom easily. Just as she was about ready to open the door, an all too familiar voice spoke to her. "Hello, Hermione."  
  
She turned slowly, a chill creeping up her spine. "Take one more step and the restraining order I have against you will take affect." Hermione stared maliciously into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It has been a long time since I last saw you," he said as he stepped closer.  
  
"Not long enough, unfortunately."  
  
"Oh really? If I remember, last time we saw each other you couldn't pull yourself away from me."  
  
"You must be mistaken, Draco, because the last time we saw each other was when I put a restraining order on you in court with my parents."  
  
"And the time before that?" he sneered.  
  
"How would you remember anything? You were drunk."  
  
"I remember enough to know what happened that night."  
  
"Then I guess that you remember me kicking your sorry ass and throwing it down the walkway."  
  
Malfoy glared at her, because he knew that was what really happened.  
  
Without another word, Hermione entered the bathroom and slammed the door in Draco's face, locking it.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
The band had been playing a slow, romantic song for several minutes now. Padma and Ron were sitting nearby, eating quietly together. Ron was wearing a black tuxedo, while Padma wore a beautiful light blue dress with matching jewelry.  
  
"Ron, this has just been such a wonderful evening," Padma said softly as she finished her meal. The waiter soon came by, taking their plates.  
  
"There's more," Ron said with a smile on his face.  
  
"What else can there be?" Padma asked while she laughed, sounding excited.  
  
"This," Ron said as he pulled the small rectangular black box from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she said as she took it from him. Her hands grasped it, slowly opening it. Padma's breath was caught in her chest. "Oh my god." The diamond necklace shimmered in the light from above, and Ron stood from his chair.  
  
"Let me help you put it on," he said as he helped her put it on. A few tears slipped down her cheek as he fastened it on. "It looks marvelous on you."  
  
They kissed as they left the restaurant. They continued to kiss in the taxi, and by the time they were back at Ron's empty apartment, clothing was being shed. Ron kissed Padma passionately, as they lay naked on his bed.  
  
"Are you ready?" he whispered to her. She nodded her head slowly. After sliding on a condom, Ron slowly eased into her. She moaned softly, her fingernails digging lightly into his back. Despite the mild pain, she urged him to continue, and Ron always obeyed the woman he loved.  
  
Several hours later, when Padma was resting in Ron's arms, they kissed softly. "Happy Birthday," Ron said.  
  
Padma smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Ron said before they fell asleep together.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
By the time Hermione came out of the bathroom nearly fifteen minutes later, Draco had left to her knowledge. He was nowhere insight. She slowly headed out to look for Harry, and soon found him in the science fiction section, looking at the Lord of the Rings books. He looked up and smiled when she approached.  
  
"There you are," he said.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. There was a line."  
  
"It's alright," Harry said.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked for another half an hour before paying for the books that they had found. Harry bought the Lord of the Rings series while Hermione picked up a book or two on psychology that Harry recommended. They were about ready to get across the street to get Cho in the department store when Harry's cell phone rang.  
  
"I know that we were all supposed to go out for dinner, but my parents just called me and they need me to come baby-sit for my brother and sister. I'm so sorry," Cho said.  
  
"It's alright, honey," Harry said back to her. She hung up seconds later.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cho can't come with us to eat. She has to get home to baby-sit."  
  
"Anna and Michael?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "So, where would you like to go to eat?"  
  
"Actually, I should get home too. My parents might worry, since it is getting dark out, and this is my first real night in New York City."  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's okay. I'll be fine," Hermione forced herself to say.  
  
Harry looked like he was slightly disappointed. "Then I guess I will see you Monday, at school?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you will," she said with a smile. Hermione turned and headed the opposite way. Harry watched her go, and reluctantly went home himself.  
  
As he lay awake later that evening, he couldn't top thinking about Hermione. And a few blocks away, she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
Author's Note: The scene between Ron and Padma was the first time I have written a mild sex scene like that, so if it is corny, I apologize, but again it was my first time writing a scene like that. However, I promise to improve them for the next time, whenever that may be. 


	3. Avalon

Disclaimer: Sorry that this took so long to get up. I took my time writing and revising it.  
  
*Chapter 3: Avalon*  
  
When Harry arrived at school Monday morning, he was greatly surprised by what was going on. Several police cars were parked out in front of the school with news trucks too.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he found Ron and Padma together on the steps of the school.  
  
"You didn't hear?" Ron asked with a bewildered look on his face. Harry shook his head. "Neville Longbottom's parents were killed this weekend."  
  
"Poor Neville," Padma whispered as she wiped a few tears away. "I hope he's alright."  
  
"How did it happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they were shot. I guess it happened late Saturday afternoon. Neville was out, and came home to find his father's body, and the police found his mother's a few hours later in a dark alley," Ron explained.  
  
"Where is Neville now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think he was taken to his grandma's," Padma mumbled.  
  
"But why are all of the police here?" Ron questioned. Harry and Padma shrugged their shoulders lightly.  
  
"Son of a bitch. Quick, let's go before 'the mouth' gets over here," Ron said. Unfortunately, it was too late, for 'the Mouth' quickly walked up.  
  
"Good morning, you three. How would you like to be interviewed for this evenings news?" Rita Skeeter asked. She had a microphone in her hand, and a cameraman just behind her.  
  
"Wow. You actually have the time to interview us? I guess you're finally taking a break from ruining people's lives," Harry said with a glare.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Potter. We both know that it isn't my fault that people can't keep secrets buried, and reporting them is my job."  
  
"Whatever," he said as he turned and walked up the steps to the school.  
  
Rita Skeeter glared at his back. "Turn the camera on, Kenny." She quickly raced up the steps, calling out to Harry, Ron, and Padma as they neared the front doors. "How does it feel to know one of your friends' parents were brutally murdered?" she called.  
  
"I don't know. How does it feel to be a fucking ugly bitch with a lame ass television show?" Ron snapped. Students around them roared with laughter. The three quickly entered the school, leaving Rita Skeeter to retreat to her news van in a hurry.  
  
"God, I hate her," Padma said as she opened her locker.  
  
"Don't we all," Harry muttered as he pulled out his Chemistry books.  
  
"Talking about Rita Skeeter again?" Cho asked as she approached.  
  
"Bingo," Ron said as he slammed his locker shut, his Chemistry books in his right hand.  
  
"She's stirring up trouble again, this time with the murder of Neville's parents," Padma whispered in a sullen tone.  
  
"I heard about it this morning," Cho breathed out. "I feel so horrible."  
  
"I know that we really shouldn't be happy at this time, but I have to talk to you," Padma said as a small smile spread across her face. Harry saw Ron blush lightly as he quickly buried his face in his Chemistry book. Cho and Padma left them quickly, heading towards their first period class.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked as he and Ron strolled down the hallway.  
  
"Nothing," Ron quickly mumbled, getting ready to change the subject.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to try to get the truth out of his best friend when someone called out his name from behind. Both he and Ron turned, and Ron caught the rare smile that appeared on Harry's face. He usually only saw this face when Harry devastatingly defeated Malfoy in a tennis match. A girl that Ron had never seen before approached, but Ron concluded that Harry knew her from his huge smile.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry said softly as she approached.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said. She looked at Ron and smiled to him as well. "Hello."  
  
"Oh, forgive me. Hermione, this is my best friend, Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Hermione Granger," Harry said, introducing them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Hermione said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Likewise," Ron replied.  
  
"Hermione and Cho used to be good friends when they lived in Boston." Harry opened his mouth to say more, but the bell rang and Mr. Laene quickly ushered them inside. Harry and Ron sat on the stools at their lab table, while Hermione was ushered to the front to talk with the professor. Without being told to, all students began to work on their experiments. Harry and Ron carefully mixed their solution together, making sure they made no mistakes.  
  
"So, who is she?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"You know who she is, Ron."  
  
"Yes, but what is her story?"  
  
"She used to live in Boston, and she was good friends with Cho. Hermione and her family just moved in this weekend and Cho and I took her with us to Barnes and Nobles on Saturday," Harry explained.  
  
"Except Cho didn't go with you."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Harry, Cho may be bright, but we both know she doesn't like to read much. Too many books scare her," Ron chuckled.  
  
Harry smirked. "Speaking of Saturday, how did your date go?"  
  
Ron's face flushed red, and he quickly turned away to gather the steel wool ball that they would need next for the experiment.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Harry asked as he took the steel wool ball from Ron.  
  
"Well, I took Padma to dinner. She loved the necklace, and then we went back to my place, since my parents weren't home."  
  
Harry blinked. "Did you have sex?" Harry asked quietly, as if he was whispering. Harry didn't need an answer, because Ron's face once again turned red. Harry laughed, gathering a few looks from the other students.  
  
"Well what were you two doing Sunday morning? I tried to call you."  
  
"Oh, well Padma and I got up early yesterday morning and went to breakfast. I took her home afterwards," Ron explained.  
  
"Hand me the stirring stick," Harry commanded after he dropped the steel wool ball into the solution contained in the Erlenmeyer flask. Ron passed him the small stick, and Harry began to stir the contents around.  
  
Up at the front desk, Hermione was still talking to their chemistry professor as he handed her a book for the class. Harry smiled softly.  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry quickly stopped daydreaming.  
  
"What?" he asked, rather loudly.  
  
"You can stop stirring now," Ron said, pointing at the flask. Harry looked down. The steel wool ball had been broken up in to particles, so he removed the stick and ceased stirring.  
  
"You like her," Ron whispered as he scooted his stool closer.  
  
"What? No, I don't," Harry replied after slightly hesitating.  
  
"Then what is it? Why are you acting different?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I don't know what's going on, Ron. I just met her two days ago, and I enjoy being around her though I hardly know her. When I think or see her, I can't keep myself from smiling," Harry explained slowly, managing to not hide his smile.  
  
"So you have a crush on her?' Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
A moment of silence passed, in which Harry and Ron cleaned up their lab table, placing their flasks on the side. Ron opened his mouth and asked Harry a question that completely caught him off-guard. "Are you going to break up with Cho?"  
  
Harry stuttered for a moment before finally regaining his voice. "No. Why would you even ask that?"  
  
Ron sighed softly and picked up his books. "What I see is obvious to me, Harry. Hopefully you will see it and accept it before it lands you in trouble."  
  
The bell rang, and Ron quickly left the classroom. Harry was left there by himself until Hermione approached him.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am." Harry stood and picked up his books. "So, what class you have next?"  
  
"French IV with Madame Mosner."  
  
"Tu aimes Francais?" Harry asked with a small smirk.  
  
"Oui. Do you have that class next too?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. You're in luck because there is an empty seat in front of me."  
  
"Oh, and I'll be happy to sit there," Hermione grinned.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Monday flew by and so did the rest of the week. The weekend came and went, taking the next week with it. By then, Hermione had become close with everyone, especially Harry. To Cho's discontent, he would often do things with Hermione. Plus, Hermione was in all of Harry's classes, except for two of them. She was always around at lunch, and Cho was almost sick of Hermione after her first week there. But Cho never told anyone about her feelings. She didn't even tell Padma, because Hermione had grown on her too.  
  
As for Harry, he didn't think about what Ron had said the previous week. He figured that he would find out eventually like Ron said he would. Harry just hoped that what Ron meant wasn't a serious problem.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Friday night roared to life once the sun went down. Offices were emptied, and the clubs began to fill up.  
  
Around three o'clock in the afternoon, Harry had called Cho, Ron, Padma, and Hermione, asking them if they wanted to go to a popular night club in New York City: the Avalon Night Club. He had arranged everything, and they were going to meet outside the club later that evening around eight o'clock. Harry called Hermione last, for he decided to invite her after he had called everyone else.  
  
Since Hermione didn't exactly know where the club was, Harry told her he would come by and get her. Dressed in pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, dress shoes, and a dress jacket, Harry rang her doorbell around 7:30 p.m. Harry was surprised when a man answered the door, presumably Hermione's father.  
  
"Ah, you must be Harry Potter," he said as he offered his hand to Harry. "I'm Hermione's dad."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, sir," Harry replied as he shook Mr. Granger's hand.  
  
"Hermione, your dates here!" Mr. Granger called. Harry's face started to get red, but Mr. Granger didn't notice. Hermione appeared at the door a second later, wearing a short black dress that looked very snazzy.  
  
"Dad, quit embarrassing Harry," she said as she grabbed her purse and jacket. Hermione led Harry back into the hallway quickly.  
  
"You kids have fun now!" Mr. Granger called as Harry and Hermione got into the elevator. The doors closed behind them, and slowly began to descend.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Don't be. It's perfectly okay. You look really nice tonight, by the way," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione replied as she blushed. "So do you."  
  
The elevator opened when it stopped on the first floor. Harry and Hermione left the building and were luckily able to hail a taxi, which quickly drove off in the direction of the club.  
  
"So what kind of club is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, the Avalon is a night club that has a huge dance floor, a small intimate lounge, and a bar."  
  
"But don't we have to be 21 to get in?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we do," Harry said.  
  
"Then how are we going to get in?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Luckily for us, my father has been good friends for over twenty years with the owners, Mr. Adelman and Mr. Lyons. The bouncer knows me, so he will let us in," Harry explained.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
She watched her watch tick by. "He'll be here soon," Padma said to Cho, who was getting impatient.  
  
Cho sighed softly. "I wonder what he is doing that is taking him so long to get here. The line is getting longer."  
  
"Cho, you should know by now that the bouncer will let us in immediately once Harry gets here," Ron said as he was beginning to get slightly annoyed.  
  
"So Harry only invited the three of us?" Padma asked.  
  
"It sounded like it over the phone," Ron said.  
  
"I'm surprised that Harry didn't invite Hermione," Padma cooed.  
  
"Well, he could have," Ron replied.  
  
Hearing those words, Cho suddenly snapped. "Why would you be surprised that he didn't invite her? Why?" Cho demanded forcefully.  
  
Padma's eyes widened. "Calm down. Damn. What is wrong with you? I only figured that he would invite her because she's a good friend to all of us."  
  
Cho sighed softly, covering her face with her hands. "I'm sorry you guys. I'm just really stressed out right now. Maybe that term paper we have to do is starting to get to me."  
  
"Or something else," Ron muttered to Padma.  
  
"What did you just say?" Cho asked, the anger coming back to her with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Ron quickly said as he shielded himself by standing behind Padma.  
  
"Hey, here comes a taxi. Maybe it will be Harry," Padma said.  
  
Cho turned. A yellow taxi slowly pulled up and stopped at the curb. The door opened, and Harry stepped out on to the sidewalk. Cho smiled when she saw him. But she immediately lost that smile when he turned and helped Hermione out. Anger burned inside her, and jealousy even managed to creep in. Hermione was wearing a better dress!  
  
"Hey!" Ron and Padma called, looking surprised to see Hermione. The taxi pulled away as Harry and Hermione joined them.  
  
"Shall we?" Harry said, gesturing them towards the door.  
  
Cho hung back as Ron, Padma, and Hermione strolled up to the bouncer.  
  
"Why is she here?" Cho asked Harry quietly.  
  
"I invited her," Harry replied.  
  
"Why? I thought it was just going to be the four of us."  
  
"It was, but I thought it would be nice to invite her, because she is our friend, Cho."  
  
"Yes, and you are supposed to be MY boyfriend, but that doesn't stop you from spending more time with her. Whenever Hermione is around, it doesn't matter if I am."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No, it doesn't. It's like this, Harry. Hermione and I are both standing center stage, and you are the one who decides which person to shine the spotlight on," Cho said.  
  
Harry sighed softly. "I have chosen, and you are my star. There is nothing going on between Hermione and I."  
  
"Well, I hope you can prove it to me," Cho whispered.  
  
"I will. Come on, let's go in," Harry said before he gently kissed her.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter and guests," the bouncer said as he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, Jeff," Harry said.  
  
As Harry entered the club with his friends, he thought back to what he had just said to Cho. He had told her that there was nothing going on with Hermione. But even as he thought about it, he knew inside that something was brewing. Maybe that was what Ron was talking about. Harry would have to realize whom he really had feelings for before it tore him apart.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
"Your defeat in court yesterday was disastrous, Lucius. It is starting to humiliate our firm," a deep voice boomed.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," Lucius Malfoy groveled.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood alone in a dark office, except for the man who sat in the tall chair behind a large wooden desk, whose back was to him.  
  
"Lucius, who was it who beat you and won your case?" the voice asked.  
  
Malfoy swallowed the lump in his throat. "Potter, sir."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"James or Lily Potter?"  
  
"Lily Potter, sir."  
  
"Ah, the Potters. How they hurt our firm so. But no matter, they won't be a problem much longer."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Riddle, they won't."  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
The music was booming loudly. The strobe lights were going crazy, flashing colored light all around the club, mainly on the dance floor where people were jamming to the music. Harry sat with his friends in a large booth in the lounge area, relaxing while enjoying the beat of the music and their drinks. They had been sitting there for nearly an hour, just sitting and talking. Harry sat next to Cho on one side, with Ron, Padma, and Hermione sitting on the other. Not much conversation was taking place, but when it did, Harry and Hermione carried it most of the time. Ron and Padma didn't mind joining in, but Cho still looked irritated that Hermione was there, despite her talk with Harry.  
  
"And then even after I told Harry not to push the button, he still did," Ron said.  
  
"Then what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The door shot off of it hinges and knocked everything over in its path. We didn't stick around. We bolted right afterward."  
  
Hermione laughed lightly.  
  
Harry leaned forward. "You will hear this among many other stories over and over again."  
  
"Wait until you hear the story about when Harry was hanging from his balcony by his underwear, Hermione," Ron said before laughing loudly. Hermione's face turned red.  
  
Harry coughed into his drink. "No one will ever here that story because it is not only embarrassing for me, but it is also embarrassing for you, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw a part of Harry that I really didn't want to see," Ron commented.  
  
Everyone laughed together, even Cho.  
  
"Well, Ron, it would have been nice for me to not see you get drunk and flash the female taxi driver," Harry retorted.  
  
Padma suddenly glared at Ron. "It was only one quick flash, I was drunk, and it was before we were going out," Ron quickly explained.  
  
"Good. Hopefully I will get a private flashing later," Padma said with a devious smile.  
  
"Please end the conversation right there," Cho said, causing everyone to laugh. "Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to head towards the bathroom before the line gets too long." Cho left the booth and made her way off to the bathroom.  
  
Just as she left, a song came on that had a really slow beat to it. "Oh, this is such a good song. Come on!" Padma cried as she dragged Ron, Harry, and Hermione out on to the dance floor. Ron and Padma immediately began to dance, slowly grinding against each other. Harry and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly at first, but slowly came closer, deciding to get over the weird feeling and dance together while the music played.  
  
My face to the sky  
  
Dreaming about just how high I could go and I'll know When I finally get there.  
  
Taking off my glasses Sun pokes through my lashes And some how I know There's a time for every star to shine.  
  
Hermione turned her back to Harry as they continued to grind. Their wastes were pressed against each other, causing friction with every slow grind.  
  
Everybody got their something  
  
Everybody got their something Make you smile like an itty bitty child.  
  
People keeping score Say better hurry up and get yours Cause somebody else has got your spot Before you even drop  
  
Seek and you shall find Everything in your own sweet time I'll take my chances With what I believe is only mine  
  
Busy holding on So the roof don't fly Keep you from moving on So get it right Turn the tide over Like a love song Like a butterfly Believe if you hand it over You'll come out all right.  
  
Everybody got their something Everybody got their something Make you smile like an itty bitty child.  
  
About this time, Cho came out of the bathroom and stopped abruptly. Before her, she could see Harry and Hermione dancing, their bodies very close together.  
  
Illuminate the silly things  
  
Shed some light on all that's wrong Everybody needs it sometime Sometimes the only thing you got Is what makes you feel like You're something else altogether You have everything, don't need Another reason to be something I've been on a ride And caught up in the land slide But I'm gonna spread my wings and fly...  
  
Everybody got their something Everybody got their something Make you smile, like an itty bitty child  
  
There's a time for every star...  
  
There's a time for every star...  
  
The song slowly ended, the music echoing on the walls as it faded. Hermione turned back to Harry. They both smiled lightly, but didn't get the chance to talk because Ron and Padma pulled them back over to their booth in the lounge. Cho was waiting there, slowly sipping her drink.  
  
"Have fun?" she asked as they all sat down in their original seats.  
  
"Hell yes we did," Padma replied, grinning. "How did you move like that, Hermione? Hopefully sometime you can teach me."  
  
Hermione's cheeks tinged red.  
  
Harry yawned softly. "Tired?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
  
"But we've only been here for three hours," Ron protested.  
  
"I have to get up early tomorrow though," Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"My parents and I are going up state to see my grandparents."  
  
"Well, if you're going, I think I'll head home too, if you can spare time to take me home that is," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure, I have the time," Harry replied.  
  
Cho quickly stood with them. "I'll come too, because I don't feel like staying out late tonight."  
  
"And 11:30 isn't late?" Ron asked sarcastically. Cho simply glared at him.  
  
"We're going to stay for a little while longer, so good night," Padma said as Harry, Hermione, and Cho left the club. Out on the street, they caught a taxi, which quickly took them back to Hermione's building.  
  
They walked her up, and then proceeded to walk across town to get Cho home safely. Harry had wanted to take the subway rail system, but Cho insisted on walking. They were halfway across town when she began to speak.  
  
"Harry, I...I can't do this anymore."  
  
He turned his head to the side and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I can't be your girlfriend anymore."  
  
"What!? Why?"  
  
"I saw the way you danced with her, Harry. You have never danced like that before with me. And the way you looked at her when that song ended...your smile told me all I need to know, Harry."  
  
"Don't do this, Cho. I thought everything was going to be alright."  
  
"I thought it was too, Harry. But I can't do this anymore. I can't kiss you one more time without wondering if you would be wishing that you were kissing her. I could never make love to you if I thought that you would be picturing her or wishing that it was Hermione and not me," Cho explained slowly, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Harry looked at the ground as they approached her apartment building.  
  
"I always thought that I would be the one who you would finally fall in love with. But when I look at you, I can see in your eyes how you really feel. You really do like her, Harry, and I don't want to keep you from being happy. Even if it causes me pain."  
  
"But you make me happy, Cho," Harry whispered.  
  
"Hermione can give you so many things I can't."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know what, Harry. Her brains, her beauty, and all of the things you have in common," Cho said.  
  
Harry stayed silent. "What can I do to have you still be my girl?"  
  
Cho looked him in the eyes. "Look me back in the eyes, and if you can honestly tell me that you have no feelings for Hermione, then I will still be your girl. If you can't, then you know what to do."  
  
Harry looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but he just couldn't bring himself to get the words to come out.  
  
A few tears slipped down Cho's cheek. "Goodbye, Harry," she gently whispered before turning and heading inside, leaving him by himself outside.  
  
It was over, and Ron had been correct in warning Harry. Somehow, Ron knew that this would happen, and Harry was amazed by it as he walked home, also feeling terrible by what had happened. He went straight to his room when he finally got home, and went straight to bed, lying underneath the sheets in his boxers.  
  
Before this night, Harry's thoughts were clouded and confused, but now that he was no longer with Cho, his mind had become clear. He was able to think about Hermione clearly, and he knew exactly what to do.  
  
Authors' Notes: Nikki Costa sings the song that was in this Chapter. I don't own her or the song, so no getting angry with me. If you wish to here the song, download it off the net or by the Radio Sunnydale soundtrack cd. 


	4. Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though this story idea is mine.  
  
*Chapter Four: Advice*  
  
To be truthful, New York was a beautiful state once you left Long Island. Harry always enjoyed driving up to his grandparent's home in the northern part of the state. The drive only took them a few hours, but the trip was well worth it. Harry smiled lightly as they turned around the bend of willow trees.  
  
Harry's grandparents lived in a beautiful two-story home made out of brick. They had a huge front lawn, which was covered with several ponds here and there. Behind their home was a large pool, with a vast forest behind it. Harry loved to come here. He tried to come as often as he could, because it was Harry's escape from the city, his own place where he could enjoy the beauty of nature.  
  
The car that Harry's father drove slowly pulled up the driveway, parking in front of the house. Harry was the first one out, and he quickly jumped up the steps and hugged both of his grandparents as they opened the door. "Hi Grandpa, Grandma," he said. Harry's parents were next to hug them both.  
  
"Hi Mom, Dad," Lily said as she embraced her parents.  
  
Harry's grandmother smiled. "Come in, everybody. You're just in time for lunch."  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
"So, it's over?" Padma asked slowly as she looked up at the sky. Cho, who was lying next to her on the blanket, sniffled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, it is," she said. Both girls were in Central Park together, enjoying the cool day lying on a blanket on the side of a grassy hill.  
  
"And you think he likes Hermione?"  
  
"Don't you think he does?" Cho asked.  
  
Padma hesitated answering. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but yes, I think he does."  
  
Cho breathed in deeply, wiping a few tears away. "God, I'm so fucking stupid. Why didn't I see this coming?"  
  
"No one did. Shit happens, Cho. Why are you still sad? You broke up with him, so why are you still crying?"  
  
"Because I brought this upon myself! I invited her along on that Saturday and...it's my entire fault! I can't blame Harry, because he didn't cheat on me, technically, and I can't blame Hermione because she is our friend and we don't even know if she likes him back," Cho explained.  
  
"But is she still your friend?" Padma asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They looked up at the sky in silence for some time. Clouds passed over the city skyline, blocking out the sun every so often.  
  
Nearly an hour later, Ron arrived, sitting down next to Padma. "Wake up, ladies. I bring gifts of food and drink."  
  
Padma smiled. "Goodie. I'm starving."  
  
"Here's your sandwich, just the way you like it, baby," Ron said, handing Padma a sandwich. He had brought a salad for Cho, but she turned it down, muttering something about not being hungry.  
  
Padma tried to stop Ron from asking his next question, but he didn't see her hand run across her throat, giving him the "cut it" sign. "So, Cho, how was your walk home with Harry last night? Take any lengthy "detours"?"  
  
Padma groaned in failure, and Cho quickly got up, pulling on her jacket. "I'm going to head home. I'll talk to you later," she said before stalking away.  
  
Ron blinked in confusion. "Was it something I said?" he asked. Padma slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"She and Harry broke up last night, you jackass."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Harry didn't call you?"  
  
"No, he didn't," Ron replied.  
  
Padma blushed lightly. "I'm sorry. I figured that he had."  
  
"We told him we were staying at the night club, remember?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ron. Although you didn't know, you do now. Just don't say anything like that again."  
  
"Will she be okay?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Padma replied as she took a bite out of her sandwich.  
  
"You know, I saw this coming," Ron commented.  
  
Padma's eyes widened. "How?"  
  
"I saw the way he looked at her on that first day she came to school. He was mesmerized by Hermione."  
  
"Why didn't you say something before this, Ron? We could have prevented their breakup," Padma said.  
  
"But what if they weren't meant to be together?"  
  
"Please don't start talking about fate," Padma breathed out as she finished her sandwich.  
  
"Could you at least acknowledge that there could be a person out there who you are meant to be with?" Ron asked as he tickled her sides.  
  
Padma laughed. "Maybe, but what if I'm not the one for you?"  
  
"Then the right person will just have to wait until I'm done with you."  
  
"You jest!" Padma laughed, kissing him. Ron returned the kiss, pushing her back down to the blanket. They kissed more rapidly, drawing out loud breaths. Ron's hand slowly found its way up her body and underneath her shirt. Padma moaned softly as he gently touched her left breast, teasing the nipple.  
  
"Ron," she moaned softly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this here," she said, her face blushing crimson.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Padma slowly turned his face up with her hand.  
  
A few people were standing nearby, staring at them in disbelief. Ron quickly withdrew his hand from Padma's blouse, helping her up while picking up the blanket. They quickly left, leaving their audience alone to continue being shocked.  
  
Padma barely had time to get into her empty apartment when Ron suddenly pushed her up against the wall, kissing her deeply.  
  
"Ron, my parents might be home soon," she said worriedly.  
  
"Then I guess we should hurry," Ron said as he pulled her into her bedroom, the door shutting and locking behind them.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
The water made ripples as Harry touched its surface with his fingers. The ripples started out small, but grew as they expanded outward.  
  
"Thinking of going for a swim?" Harry's grandfather asked as he approached.  
  
"No. I was just relaxing by the water, thinking about certain things."  
  
"Care to tell me about it during a walk?"  
  
Harry slowly stood up from the wooden bench. "Sure, grandpa."  
  
Grandfather and Grandson walked away from the pool and around to the front of the house. They continued walking down the lawn until they reached a few of the ponds. "What's been on your mind, Harry?"  
  
"A lot of things, Grandpa."  
  
"Any of your thoughts have to deal with that girlfriend of yours? I'm trying to remember her name, but it just isn't coming to me."  
  
"Cho."  
  
"That's it," Harry's grandfather exclaimed.  
  
Harry threw a small, flat stone across one of the larger ponds. It skipped on the surface five times before plunging beneath the surface. "She's not your girlfriend anymore, is she?" Harry's grandfather asked.  
  
"No, she's not."  
  
"Well, how did it die?"  
  
"Why do you always refer to relationships dying when they end, Grandpa? It sounds so strange," Harry commented.  
  
"I'm not sure, Harry," he said as he slowly sat down on a large rock. "The way I see it, there is life in all relationships. A friendship or love relationship begins, just like a baby being born into this world of ours, without all of the blood and pain that is. Then the relationship progresses, exactly like the maturation of a child. All relationships go through hard times, and in the end, the relationship either lives on until both people die, or it dies itself."  
  
"You don't think that the relationship still goes on after death?"  
  
"No, I don't, Harry. I know it may sound harsh of me to say so, but I really believe that death is the end."  
  
"Are you afraid of dying?" Harry asked slowly, not wanting to discuss a touchy subject.  
  
Harry's grandfather slowly stood back up. "To be honest, Harry, I'm not. Your grandmother knows how much I love her, and so do you and your parents. I won't have any regrets about life when I die and leave you all."  
  
Both remained silent for several minutes, enjoying the sound of the frogs, bugs, and other animals moving about the pond. "It seems we got a little off subject, Harry. Tell me. How did your relationship with Cho end? Did you lose interest, or do you have feelings for another girl?"  
  
"Both actually," Harry said. His grandfather chuckled. "I never really had much interest. At first I did. Cho was great. She's beautiful. But after being with her for so long, my interest in being with her began to fade. Sometimes when we just sat and talked to each other, I felt like I was talking to myself the whole time. And when I was around her friends, it was the same feeling. I could be surrounded by a huge group of her and her friends and still be alone. That's what it is like around popular people. They never really listen to you. They're too busy caring about themselves," Harry explained.  
  
"Ah. What about this other girl, Harry? What's her name?" his grandpa asked.  
  
"Her name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"A little more than two weeks," Harry replied.  
  
"She must be some girl to only be around for two weeks before stealing your heart away from Cho."  
  
"My heart never was with Cho, to be honest," Harry said to himself. His grandfather didn't hear it.  
  
"So, does this Hermione know that you like her?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think she does."  
  
"Does she know that you and Cho have broken up?"  
  
"It's possible," Harry said. "Cho probably told Padma, who probably told Ron, who might have told Hermione."  
  
"And if she doesn't know?"  
  
"Then I will tell her. Personally."  
  
"And then what?" Harry's grandfather asked.  
  
Harry breathed in deeply. "Then, as you old folk call it, the 'courting' stage will begin."  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
After leaving the park, Cho didn't feel like heading home right away. Ron's comment had slightly bothered her, but she realized that Padma was right. She did dump Harry, and though she still had feelings for him, Cho realized that she should try to move on. She was just beginning to think of ways to try to get her life back together when one of the last people she wanted to see at a time like this strolled up to her.  
  
"Why hello, Miss Chang," Draco greeted her.  
  
Cho sighed softly. "Hello, and goodbye, Draco."  
  
"Woah, hold on there, Chang. Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me? You've never run away from talking to me before."  
  
It was true. Though Cho disliked Draco sometimes, she always talked to him when she needed to, partially because they were once good friends. At one point in her relationship with Harry, she had almost considered leaving Harry for Draco. Those sexy, gray eyes had somehow pulled her in. Luckily, she had realized what a cold-hearted person he was, but not before she had cheated on Harry and kissed Draco at a party that Harry could not attend. One other thing that pushed her away from him was the fact that he would go all the way with girls in a short period of time, and would do almost anything to do so. Of course, that was then. Cho was different now, more mature, and now a woman.  
  
"Draco, I'm just not in a very good mood right now."  
  
"Problems with Harry? Or maybe your little friend Padma?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Like it would be any of your business," Cho fired back as she quickly crossed the street, heading through an alley for a shortcut. Draco followed, cornering her swiftly.  
  
"Could you at least talk to me about it?" he asked.  
  
"You'd love that, wouldn't you? To relish about me breaking up with him so that you have something else to bother Harry with."  
  
"So you broke up with him?" Draco asked. Cho could already see the smile forming on his pale face.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"No tears? No pain?"  
  
"Of course there was, you halfwit."  
  
Draco stepped closer, practically pressing her against the wall. "Well, when you are over him," Draco whispered as his hand grazed the inside of her legs, rubbing tentatively, "give me a call."  
  
Without another word, Draco quickly turned and left the alley. Cho scoffed lightly, letting out a small whimper. Her breath was coming out in quick succession. As she quickly walked home, wanting to get inside somewhere safe, Cho felt two things: violation, and yet sexual arousal.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------*  
  
Late that evening, when the sun was setting, harry and his parents left his grandparents' house and headed back to the city. As soon as he got home, he called Hermione from his balcony. She answered on the second ring, and he felt like he was flying when he heard her voice.  
  
"Hi, Harry. How are you?" she asked softly.  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Perfect. How was it at your grandparents'?"  
  
"It was fun to be up there. Listen, I have a question for you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm busy for the next two weekends with two tennis tournaments, but I'd like to know if you would want to go ice skating with me after that, when it's colder."  
  
"I'd love to, Harry. Would it be all right to come to your tennis tournaments too? I like to give support to all of my friends. Plus, I like watching tennis, and I'm sure I'll enjoy watching you play."  
  
"Of course you can come. I'd like it a lot," Harry said.  
  
"Good. Well, I guess I'll see you at school Monday?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll see you first thing in Chemistry."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said, smiling to herself.  
  
"Night, Hermione."  
  
Both hung up at the same time. Harry smiled softly as he put his cell phone and enjoyed the night breeze, while Hermione laid back on her bed and smiled as she looked at the ceiling of her bedroom.  
  
Author's Note: I know many of you wanted this next chapter to be longer, but I couldn't think of too much to include in it, but I promise the next one will be longer, and I'm actually almost done with it. Please stick with my story. Keep in mind, I'm still in high school with all of my homework and stuff while writing another fic at this current time. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. 


	5. A Moment Like This

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this Chapter up. I had no time during finals. Plus, I don't own anything having to deal with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Five: A Moment Like This  
  
Forehand. Backhand. Volley, and then the slam. Ron raced back and forth across the tennis court, trying to return the shots that Harry was making. Unfortunately for Ron, Harry was far better, and he easily smoked him with a backhand down the line.  
  
"I hate it when the coach makes me play against you during warm-ups," Ron whined.  
  
"Why? Because I kick your ass every time?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"That and it isn't fair to you, because you should be warming up with someone who can play better, you smart ass," Ron retorted.  
  
"Well, I think I get a good enough warm-up playing with you, Ron. Plus, playing against Malfoy would only warm me up with a lot of anger."  
  
Draco was on the court next to them, hitting back and forth with Crabbe and Goyle, his two flunkies. Harry didn't know why Crabbe and Goyle had tried out for the tennis team, for they were both very plump and could not run very fast. And for a reason unknown to Harry, Draco still found it amusing whenever he smoked them both during warm-ups.  
  
"I'm glad that you play #1 singles and not that slime, Harry," Ron said before taking a drink from his water bottle.  
  
"Challenges come up next week though, Ron. And if Malfoy beats me, he'll get to play that position at the finals instead of me."  
  
"You don't have to worry about it, Harry. You can beat Malfoy any and every day."  
  
"Thanks for the uplifting words," Harry joked.  
  
"You're welcome. So, do you know who you have to play in today's final round?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope. I haven't been told yet, but I bet it will be that one guy whose name I can never remember."  
  
"Krum?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him," Harry replied.  
  
"You'll have a hard time then, Harry. Viktor Krum is supposed to be very good and very hard to beat," Ron explained.  
  
"I'm not worried, Ron."  
  
After picking up their water bottles again, Harry and Ron got off of the court they were on because some other people needed it.  
  
"Was Padma going to come today?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron took another drink from his water bottle. "She had to go to work, but she said that she'd be here in the afternoon, which should be anytime now. Plus, she's bringing a surprise along."  
  
"What kind of surprise? And for you or me?" Harry asked.  
  
"For you, and you'll have to wait and see," Ron said with a smile. "I'm starved. Let's go over to our team table and get some food."  
  
Harry followed Ron and Ron's stomach over to their team table. Seamus Finnigan was chowing down on a huge slice of pepperoni pizza, and he encouraged harry and Ron to dig in.  
  
"It's very good. Even better than last year's Chinese food banquet we had out here," Seamus said in between bites.  
  
Harry was about ready to take Seamus' advice and get a slice when Coach Lupin suddenly ran over. "Harry!" he called. "You're up. You're going to be playing Viktor Krum. Since we are already going to the finals, you don't have to win, but please do anyway."  
  
"Which court am I on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Court #6. Go get him," Lupin said before he went away, off to organize the score sheets.  
  
"Good luck," Ron said when Harry looked at him.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied as he picked up his water bottle and tennis racquet yet again, heading off in the direction of the tennis court he was to play one.  
  
Ron stayed by the food table, piling six slices of pizza on to his plate before sitting down to inhale it all.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The wind rushed by as Padma peaked 65 miles per hour on the freeway.  
  
"I think...you're going...a little too fast!" Hermione cried as she frantically tried to keep the papers in her notebook from flying about. Padma was driving her mother'' convertible, a rare opportunity.  
  
"Loosen up a little!" Padma cried back.  
  
"Well, I find it a little bit too hard to 'loosen' up when I'm about to die!" Hermione screeched as Padma flew past a semi-truck.  
  
"We're going to be there in a few minutes, so you might want to calm down before you see Harry," Padma said as she got on the exit ramp to get off of the freeway.  
  
"You know that you're a very evil person, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Me? Now why would you say that?" Padma replied with a quirky smirk.  
  
"I'd say it because you waited until now to tell me that Harry and Cho broke up the night we all went to the club, and what I really want to know is why he didn't tell me at school during this week. He had plenty of opportunities since I'm in practically all of his classes," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe he was waiting for the proper or correct time to tell you, and it just hadn't come yet."  
  
"True, but now I'm going to be so nervous around him."  
  
"Especially since you've been flirting with him like crazy this past week," Padma commented.  
  
"What? I have not!" Hermione explained, her face flushing red.  
  
"Oh please. 'Harry, I love your eyes. Harry, I love your lips. Please let me kiss you and take you back to my bedroom so we can have some naughty fun.'"  
  
"Stop right there," Hermione interjected quickly. Her face was as red as an apple.  
  
"Just admit it already."  
  
"Admit to what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Admit that you like Harry Potter," Padma said.  
  
Hermione was speechless for several minutes, struggling to find any words that could help her. Before she could come up with any reply, Padma pulled the car into the parking lot, the tennis courts right next to the area of the lot.  
  
"Let's go find them," Padma said as she got out of the car. Hermione frantically grabbed her notebook and all of her papers before Padma put the top up and locked the car. They found Ron sitting on the top row of some bleachers that were situated by court #6. After climbing up the steps, Padma and Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Finally, you two are here."  
  
"How's Harry doing?" Padma asked.  
  
"He won the first set 6-4, and he's having a little trouble with the second set. He's tying Viktor Krum 4-4," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione waved at Ron, who waved back, before opening up her notebook. The pages inside had no lines. They were blank sheets of white paper. It was the private notebook that Hermione kept all of her art in, for she had been drawing since she was a child.  
  
"What'cha got there?" Ron asked.  
  
"My notebook," Hermione replied.  
  
"Can I see your work?" he asked again.  
  
"Maybe later," Hermione muttered. "I don't want any loose papers to blow away in the breeze."  
  
"Alright," Ron said.  
  
Carefully holding the loose papers down, Hermione slowly began to sketch on the paper with a charcoal pencil while watching Harry play tennis, but after a few minutes, she set it aside. Harry's match was getting intense.  
  
Down on the court, Harry breathed in deeply, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He had just won that game, putting himself up 5-4, and now it was his turn to serve, hopefully for the match. Tossing the ball up into the air, Harry brought his tennis racquet around, slamming the ball straight down the middle for an awesome serve. It went right past Viktor, making Harry one point closer to winning his match.  
  
"He's three points away," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry's next serve was not as good, and Krum returned it cross-court with a forehand. Harry sprinted to get it, hitting it just out of Krum's reach, getting him one point closer again.  
  
Krum won the next point, but Harry put himself one point away from the win with another ace down the middle. Everyone around them was cheering at the proper moments. "Come on, Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
Taking another breath, Harry decided to get it over with. He tossed the ball high into the air, slamming it down the middle, where Krum was weakest.  
  
It all happened within the time span of a few seconds. Krum dove, lobbing the tennis ball into the air. Harry ran forward, aiming carefully. Within the blink of an eye, Harry brought his racquet down, slamming the ball right down the line, winning the match.  
  
Hermione could see Draco Malfoy scowl and walk away with his two cronies as the rest of the team rejoiced and ran on to the court. Hermione, Ron, and Padma soon joined them, carrying Harry out on their shoulders. Once Harry was put down, he and Ron hugged lightly, but Harry stopped before he went to hug Hermione and Padma.  
  
"Maybe I should hug you two later, when I'm not covered in layers of sweat," he murmured.  
  
"Good plan," Padma replied, backing away.  
  
"In celebration, I want us four to go out together tonight," Ron said heartily as he strolled back up to them from the rest of the team.  
  
"Sounds good. I'm pretty sure I could get out," Harry said, wiping his face with a towel.  
  
"Me too," Padma added.  
  
"How about you, Hermione?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
Hermione's face tinged red lightly. "Sounds good."  
  
"Great! So, what do we all want to do then?" Ron asked.  
  
Padma glared lightly at him. "You invited us to do something, so you figure it out."  
  
"Fine. How about a movie?"  
  
Everyone agreed on seeing a movie, especially Harry. He was beginning to plan something extra besides the previously discussed plans.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
After the tennis team got back to the city, Harry went straight home to shower, wanting to get all of the sweat and grime off of his skin. Hermione went with him, still not 100% familiar with the Big Apple.  
  
"Here we are," he said as he opened the door to the apartment, letting her step through first.  
  
"So after we get ready, we're going to meet Ron and Padma at the movie theater?"  
  
"Correct. My room is on the third floor, so I'm going to head up there. You can look around all you want, maybe grab a snack in the kitchen. Pretty much, just make yourself at home," Harry explained.  
  
'Easier said than done,' Hermione thought. She was extremely nervous, because not only was she in Harry's home for the first time, but there was the possibility that she might meet his parents.  
  
"By the way," Harry called as he climbed the stairs, "my parents are away in court right now, so you don't have to be nervous about meeting them today." He smiled at the small look of relief on Hermione's face.  
  
As Harry climbed the stairs, eventually getting to his bathroom to shower after peeling his clothes off, Hermione slowly began to walk around, first heading into the sunroom. To her, Harry's home was wonderful. It was not only large, but so far, it was decorated beautifully and was in perfect order. 'Probably due to his mother. No wonder he's so proper and kind,' she thought.  
  
The first floor was amazing, and Hermione soon found herself going up to the second floor, and soon the third floor. Harry never said that she couldn't, and Hermione was willing to satisfy her own curiosity.  
  
Walking down a narrow hallway, Hermione came to a pair of oak doors. They were shut firmly, but weren't locked so she easily opened them. At first, she didn't know she was in Harry's bedroom. It became apparent, however, when Hermione turned and Harry came into view, a small towel wrapped around his waist, the rest of his body slick with water. She quickly turned away, her face brighter than the sun.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't know this was your room," she choked out, extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Really, it's alright, Hermione. A little embarrassing, but alright."  
  
"I'll just wait for you downstairs," she said before quickly ducking out into the hallway, closing the door behind herself. Her cheeks burned with warmth, and she couldn't get the image of Harry in a towel out of her mind.  
  
Hermione quickly descended the stairs and decided to wait in the sunroom. After waiting another twenty minutes looking at all of the various plants and flowers, Harry spoke up behind Hermione. "Ready to go?" he asked softly. He smiled when she turned towards him. "I hope my attire is just as pleasing as my previous attire was to you," he said with a small grin.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously once more. "You look very nice," she replied. Harry wore a pair of jeans, probably purchased at Hollister or the Gap, with a blue polo shirt and brown dress shoes.  
  
Hermione ignored her embarrassment and tried to talk to him again. "Did Ron mention what movie we would see this afternoon?" she asked.  
  
"No. He said we'd decide when we got there."  
  
"Then shall we go?"  
  
"After you, Miss Granger," Harry said smoothly as he grabbed his jacket and opened the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Ice-skating was probably one of the best things that could calm her down. As she skated across the ice rink in Central Park, Cho could already feel herself relaxing, letting all of her troubles disappear. It was the first actual time that she had been able to relax since her breakup with Harry. All week long, endless amounts of her popular friends had inquired about him, and the only thing that she told them was that it was over, and to leave him alone. Surprisingly, even those troubles began to fade away as she twirled on the ice.  
  
Not many people were ice skating, so Cho had plenty of room to do some tricks spinning in the air and carefully landing once again. After going around the rink several times, Cho decided to take a small breather, heading inside to get a nice warm cup of hot cocoa, completely unaware of a certain blonde young man, hair slicked back, who was following her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The movie that they ended up seeing was called Underworld. One of Ron's favorite actresses starred in it, and he was practically salivating over seeing Kate Beckinsale on the big screen, clad in tight black leather. Padma had to slap him every once in a while so he didn't start a collecting pool of saliva in their box of popcorn.  
  
"It's interesting," Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"What is?" he whispered back.  
  
"A vampire movie that is finally not about killing humans and screwing each other left and right."  
  
Harry stifled a laugh before looking back to the screen in time to see Kate Beckinsale shoot several werewolves.  
  
Throughout the whole movie, Harry was fighting an internal battle. Hermione's hand was resting on the armrest just next to his own hand. He had wanted to touch it, maybe even hold it, but his nervousness got to him, and he withheld from doing it. Just as the movie was coming to an end, Harry had finally built up enough courage to do it, but the credits began to play and Hermione, Ron, and Padma suddenly stood. Harry abruptly joined then.  
  
"So, what did you think of it?" Ron asked as they left the theater.  
  
"Obviously, you liked it," Hermione said. "Wipe your chin off."  
  
Ron had some dried spittle on his chin, and he quickly brushed it away.  
  
Once outside, Ron and Padma caught a taxi, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.  
  
"I guess you plan on walking me home?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky. The sun had set, and night was slowly spreading. "It's a nice night, so why not?"  
  
After walking for a short period of time, talking about the movie, Harry noticed that Hermione was shivering lightly. "Here," he said, "take my jacket." Harry carefully put it on her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, pulling it close around her. Hermione lightly inhaled, smelling Harry on the jacket, and it was a smell that she really liked. Wearing his jacket almost felt like he was holding her in his arms, minus the physical contact.  
  
"Harry, where are we going? I don't exactly know my way around this city yet, but I don't think we're heading in the right direction."  
  
"We're not," he replied. "I'm taking you somewhere else."  
  
"Where?" Hermione asked, slightly nervous.  
  
"You'll see," he said as they come to a clearing of trees. "Through here."  
  
Harry led her through, moving in about the trees, until they came to a large opening.  
  
"And what did you plan on us doing, here in Central Park?" she asked him, smiling softly.  
  
"Have you ever been ice skating before?" Harry asked her with a grin on his face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
It was pretty obvious to Harry that Hermione had never been ice-skating before. She squealed lightly when they went out on to the ice, the sharp blades guiding their way.  
  
"I'm going to fall down," she kept saying as she wobbled every so often.  
  
"No you're not. Here," Harry said as he took her hand in his. "As long as I am holding on to your hand, you won't fall down." Harry was nervous about holding her hand, but relaxed when he realized the feeling was mutual between the two.  
  
"It isn't so bad now," Hermione commented as they slowly glided on the ice.  
  
"You're doing good, but I'm going to let you go now."  
  
"No, please don't, Harry."  
  
"Hermione, you'll be fine."  
  
"If you let go, I'm going to fall!" Hermione cried.  
  
Harry ignored her pleading and slowly let Hermione go, and he was right. She was doing fine on her own, until another skater accidentally ran into her, both falling to the ice.  
  
"I'm so sorry, miss," the other skater said as Harry helped Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm alright. That hurt a little," she said, wincing lightly as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"My legs were hurting," she said as she looked up at him, "But I'm fine now."  
  
Harry smiled softly. Both Harry and Hermione's hearts pounded lightly as Harry moved closer to her. The distance between them became smaller, and soon enough, Harry pressed his lips against Hermione's, gently kissing her. Despite her nervousness, Hermione responded, kissing him back.  
  
The two stood there for a few minutes on the side, kissing each other slowly as a light snow began to fall.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The hot cocoa had warmed Cho up pretty fast, and she was ready to go back outside to skate some more when she saw something that made her drop her cup. Harry and Hermione were outside. They were skating together, until Hermione was knocked over. But what made her drop her cup was what happened next. The two began to kiss, and Cho didn't stick around to watch anymore.  
  
Cho stormed into the girl's locker room, locking the door behind her so no one else could get in. She didn't cry, though she wanted to. Stuffing the extra clothes into her bag from the locker she was using alleviated some stress. But Cho stopped worrying about the stress when she heard sounds that suggested someone else was in the locker room, when she was sure that she was alone.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, walking around to the other side of the lockers. The room was empty.  
  
'Leaving fast would be the best thing to do right now,' Cho thought as she went back around towards her locker. Just as she reached for her bag, someone grabbed her arm and pushed her back up against the lockers. Cho cried out and looked up into the cold gray eyes of her attacker. Except the eyes were radiating warmth.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing in here?" she asked, trying to pull herself out of his grip. Malfoy held on strong, not letting her go.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting for you to get over Harry. I have urges that need to be satisfied," he said before kissing her passionately, his tongue invading her mouth. Cho tried to fight back, to push him away, but he was much stronger than she was. Plus, something inside her did not want to push him away.  
  
Cho gave in, kissing back, responding with her own tongue. Draco let go of her right arm and allowed his free hand to travel down. His left hand slowly went under her skirt, soon reaching the line of her underwear. She tried to push his hand away, but he quickly pushed a few fingers under her underwear.  
  
Cho moaned loudly, realizing how badly she wanted Draco. But she quickly stopped him, pushing him away from her.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to? You sounded like you wanted it."  
  
Cho's face flushed red as she picked up her bag.  
  
"Goodbye, Draco," she said before quickly leaving.  
  
Draco sighed, looking down at his pants, aware if the hardness that had occurred  
  
"Down boy."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Once getting home after Ron dropped her off, Padma quickly ran to the bathroom. According to the calendar she kept, she was supposed to be starting her monthly ritual, but it hadn't yet come all day long. She hadn't even experienced any cramps yet, which was strange, and yet, Padma was horrified.  
  
Shat sat on the floor of her bathroom, her knees held to her chest as sharp breaths escaped her, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The walk home was quiet. Harry's hand was intertwined with Hermione's. Neither of the two could quit smiling. Shortly after kissing for the first time, they had decided to leave because Hermione was getting cold. Harry couldn't tell if Hermione was still getting chills from the cold night or from his own lips upon hers.  
  
"What does this mean, Harry?" Hermione asked as they slowly entered the lobby of her apartment building.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it means a lot. You mean a lot, Hermione, especially to me."  
  
Hermione blushed, and then stopped outside of her apartment door. "I know what it really means to me, Hermione," Harry said as he pulled her close to himself.  
  
"And what does it mean, Harry?" she asked, her heart racing.  
  
Harry smiled softly. "It means that I want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
A small grin spread on Hermione's face. "And what if I say no?"  
  
"Then I'll make you say yes," Harry replied.  
  
"Please do."  
  
Harry laughed, pressing his lips against hers once more, kissing Hermione deeply.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Chapter Six coming soon! 


	6. The Yellow Disk

Author's Notes: I do not own anything having to deal with Harry Potter. I hope my faithful readers enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter Six: The Yellow Disk  
  
Hermione never thought that she would be so afraid of a Monday morning. It would be the first day that possibly everyone at school would find out that she and Harry were officially together, dating. It was a good thing, but perhaps Hermione was worried because they could get some bad reactions, which would probably come from Cho and her group of popular girlfriends.  
  
The fear that Hermione held inside of her somehow melted away when she saw Harry slowly walking towards her. She could feel warmth spread to her cheeks as he smiled at her, finally reaching her. Her heart skipped as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. Hermione eagerly returned the kiss before quickly breaking apart.  
  
"What's wrong?' he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied. "Still getting used to us."  
  
"Well, let me help you get used to it faster," Harry said before kissing her again. It lasted several seconds before a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Oh my god," Ron said, his face in a look of shocked disbelief.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry said as he pulled back from Hermione, who began to blush like she never had before.  
  
"Morning Harry, Hermione," he said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Ron," Hermione said. Harry slowly took her hand in his.  
  
"So how and when did this happen?" Ron asked.  
  
"Saturday night," Hermione replied.  
  
"Wait, Saturday night? Before or after the movie?"  
  
"After," Harry answered.  
  
Ron laughed lightly. "Well, it's about time."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked as she pulled a few books out of her locker with her free hand.  
  
"Nothing, really. I guess I've just been expecting this since the first day I met you here at school, Hermione," Ron explained. "The way you two talked and looked at each other...it was quite obvious."  
  
The five-minute bell rang in the hallway. "Crap. Class. By the way, have either of you seen Padma this morning, at all?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"Nope," Harry replied as he walked down the hallway with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm getting worried. I've tried to call her a few times this morning and she hasn't answered. She didn't answer yesterday either."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, Ron," Hermione said as they took their usual seats in Chemistry.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, pausing. "I'm sure she is."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
It wasn't until the late afternoon that Padma was able to finally come out of her bedroom. She couldn't bring herself to get up and go to school earlier that day. Her only priority now was to get to her cell phone and call Ron. She had been struggling all day with that thought, wondering if she should call him and talk to him. Luckily, she had finally made up her mind.  
  
After quietly sneaking to the bathroom where she left her purse, Padma grabbed her cell phone and dashed back to her bedroom. With the door securely locked behind her, Padma dialed the number of Ron's cell phone.  
  
"Pick up," she anxiously whispered as it rang.  
  
Padma was just about to hang up when Ron suddenly answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Padma, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day long!" Ron exploded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's just that I haven't been feeling well today."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you sick? Do you have the flu?"  
  
"No...Ron, I really need to have a talk with you," Padma said softly.  
  
"We're talking right now, sweetie," Ron replied.  
  
"I mean face-to-face. Can you meet me at the corner Walgreen's?" Padma asked.  
  
Ron would have asked why she wanted to meet him there, but he could hear the seriousness in her voice. "Sure," he said before hanging up.  
  
It only took Padma a few minutes to dress, and she only had to walk a few blocks once she left home. Ron was patiently waiting outside. It surprised Padma that he was already there; but then again, he had to have been out and about if he was going to answer his cell phone.  
  
"Why did you want to meet me here?" Ron asked as she ushered him inside.  
  
"I, uh...wanted you to help me with something," Padma replied as she slowly steered him towards a certain aisle.  
  
"You haven't told me what's wrong with you," Ron said as he gently tried to hold her hand. Padma stepped back, almost jumping.  
  
"Padma, you're starting to scare me a little," Ron quickly said, glancing around. "What are we doing in this aisle?"  
  
Padma sighed softly before slowly turning Ron around, where he was able to see the assorted brands of pregnancy tests.  
  
"Are you joking with me?" he asked nervously.  
  
Padma's silence spoke more than words.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------  
  
Monday afternoons for Harry would usually be a trip to the local coffee shop on the corner of the street across from his apartment building. Cho would usually go with him, but since he was now dating Hermione, she accompanied him instead. It actually was somehow a lot more fun to go there now because Hermione absolutely loved the place, while Cho had always thought it was dank and boring. The only thing that Cho had liked was the blueberry scone that they sold.  
  
The moment that they stepped through the door signaled by a small dinging bell, Harry saw Hermione's eyes light up. He walked with her as she explored the small coffee shop, looking at the many items that they sold there: food, drinks, books, CDs, and apparel.  
  
Harry waited patiently before he finally settled down in the large lounge area that was dimly lit to add a romantic effect. As Hermione went up and bought two cappuccino's for them with Harry's money, Harry hooked up his laptop to the internet jacks that were located on the small round table in the middle of a large, round couch.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry, kissing him softly.  
  
"There's a book that I'm going to order off of this internet website that I'm going to have delivered to me as soon as possible," Harry explained as he finished typing in the necessary mailing information and confirming his order.  
  
"A book about what?" Hermione asked as she took a sip from her warm cappuccino.  
  
"Creative writing," Harry replied.  
  
"What are you getting a book on creative writing for?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry hesitated before answering. "I'm thinking of majoring in journalism or creative writing when I go to college."  
  
"Really? I thought you would go to a college like Yale or Harvard to go into law, since both of your parents are lawyers, and the fact that you seem to like it."  
  
"Well, I do like law, but it's not something I would want to spend my life doing for a job. You see, my father isn't around a whole lot. He's really busy, while my mother is not as busy as he is. That's probably why I get along with her more. Since he's always busy, he doesn't have much time to spend with us, and I don't want to be like that. I want to be a family father that is around as much as possible," Harry explained.  
  
"So, you want to be a writer instead of a lawyer?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Maybe," Harry replied. "What do you want to be?"  
  
Hermione blushed softly. "An artist."  
  
"Wow. Really?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "I'll show you my notebook sometime."  
  
Harry smiled softly. "I'm looking forward to it," he said as he reached out and put his arms around Hermione, pulling her towards him. Hermione's arms found their way around Harry's neck as they kissed gently, but it soon became heated. Harry's tongue slowly found its way into Hermione's mouth as he slowly french kissed her. Hermione quickly responded before suddenly stopping, pulling away.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione slowly looked around, and Harry followed her gaze. Almost everyone in the shop was staring at them. Hermione's face flushed red as Harry took her hand and pulled her up.  
  
"Let's get out of here," he said as he quickly put away his laptop and left the coffee shop with Hermione.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The silence between them was awkward, and Ron hated every second of it. "What color has it turned?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know yet, Ron. Give it a few more minutes," Padma replied from her position inside of the bathroom stall. Together, Ron and Padma had carefully snuck a pregnancy test box into the women's restroom at Walgreen's.  
  
It would be a strange sight for a passerby to see them in the bathroom, a couple that was completely in love with each other, yet they were being torn apart every second that passed.  
  
Ron sighed softly as Padma opened the stall door and came out. "I just don't understand. I used a condom. Several, actually."  
  
"Well they don't always work, Ron. It says so on the box. They only work like 97% of the time, or something like that," Padma explained.  
  
"It does?" Ron asked loudly in a panicked tone. "I'm going to check the box later to make sure."  
  
Padma didn't even look at Ron as she crossed over to the sink, the pregnancy strip in her hand. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look like shit,' she thought, and it didn't help when she realized that she could look even worse if she was pregnant.  
  
"So, if you are pregnant, what color would the strip be?" Ron asked.  
  
Padma carefully scanned over the box. "Blue."  
  
"And if you're not pregnant?"  
  
"Yellow."  
  
"And how much longer until it's done?"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
Ron stood slowly before briskly walking towards Padma. He waited with her as the two minutes passed by. After checking her watch, Padma nervously looked down at the small strip.  
  
"What color is it?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Padma quickly handed it to him. "I'm too nervous. Tell me what color it is."  
  
Ron slowly looked down, and warmly welcomed the waves of relief. "The strip is yellow."  
  
Padma looked up at him. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
Ron could see the relief wash over Padma too, and he slowly put the strip down as he moved forward to hold her in his arms. Unfortunately for Ron, Padma backed away.  
  
"What's wrong? Everything is fine now, Padma."  
  
"No, things aren't fine, Ron."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"When I first thought I was pregnant, Ron, I was so scared. I still am, because I love you so much and it is so hard to resist giving into temptation with you. I'm not ready to be a mother, Ron," Padma explained.  
  
"We don't have to have sex for a while, honey. I can take the urges away by masturbating more often. You can even call me the "right-hand man"."  
  
Padma wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. "Ron...I think I need a break."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want us...to take a break."  
  
"No, Padma, please don't do this."  
  
I am so sorry. I still love you, so much, but I just need some time," Padma said. She stepped towards Ron, kissed his cheek, and then left the bathroom, heading home,  
  
Ron saw the tears in her eyes as she left. His chest ached with pain. It felt like his heart was literally breaking into pieces. And then, Ron did something that he had truly never done before: he want into the small bathroom stall and slowly began to cry, tears dripping from his eyes and landing on the tiled floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The rest of the week quickly passed by. Harry and Hermione had no problems with anyone, not even Cho's girlfriends. The news that Ron and Padma were on a break spread like wildfire, with many rumors to what had caused it. Only Harry, Hermione, Ron, Padma, and Cho knew what had really happened.  
  
"I feel so bad for them," Hermione said as she and Harry walked hand-in- hand to his apartment.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Things may look bad for them now, but I'm sure everything will work out for them in the end."  
  
Hermione turned, stopping Harry. "What?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I like how you can be so positive in such depressing times."  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" someone asked from behind Harry and Hermione in front of Harry's apartment building.  
  
After turning around, Harry saw the UPS deliveryman approaching, his brown truck parked at the curb.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a package for you. Would you please sign here?" the worker asked as he handed Harry his package and the signing pad.  
  
Harry quickly signed his signature on the pad before holding the package. He immediately ripped the tape off of the small box, pulling out his book on creative writing.  
  
"Excellent," Harry said.  
  
The delivery truck next to the curb started as the UPS worker slowly began to pull away, but suddenly braked as hard as it could as a few kids ran across the street in front of it. But the rumble of the truck was so loud, Harry and Hermione didn't hear the clunk of a small, yellow computer disk as it fell off of the top of the truck and into Harry's box as he put his book back in it.  
  
"I'm nervous," Hermione whispered to Harry as they entered the elevator in his apartment building.  
  
"Whatever for?" Harry asked.  
  
"I really want your parents to like me, Harry."  
  
"They won't like you, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione looked hurt by his words, but allowed Harry to finish. "They will love you."  
  
Hermione's cheeks flushed as Harry pulled her into a passionate kiss, her back pressed against the elevator door. Harry's arms wrapped around her waist as he slowly heated things up. He soon began to gently french kiss her, massaging her tongue with his own. One of Harry's hands began to slowly go underneath Hermione's blouse when the elevator door suddenly opened.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly parted, straightening their clothing as they stepped out of the elevator and up to the door to Harry's apartment. Just as he reached out for the doorknob, Harry quickly turned to Hermione. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Hermione breathed out nervously. "Not really, but I think I will manage."  
  
"Alright. Here we go," Harry said as he grasped the handle and opened the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
The loud sound of the gun shooting was muffled in Draco's ears by the strong earmuffs he was wearing as he carefully shot at the large target on the wall. Since his family was so rich, they were able to own a small shooting range on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, and Draco got to shoot for free whenever he wanted to. Over the years, he had become quite the marksman, but he unfortunately could not fight with a sword or simply fence, and Draco knew for a fact that Harry could. He was going to work on it, however, since he was going to go to his first fencing lesson later on. He just had to be better at it than Harry.  
  
Draco was just about to start firing again after reloading the rifle when the cell phone in his pocket vibrated. Sighing, Malfoy carefully set the rifle aside and pulled the vibrating cell phone out of his jeans pockets.  
  
"Hello?" he coldly asked.  
  
"My house, tomorrow night."  
  
Draco blinked, slightly confused. "Who is this?" he asked.  
  
"You know who it is, Draco. I can't take it anymore. Ever since that evening in the locker room, I can't get you out of my mind. I need you so badly."  
  
"So, you want me to come over and fuck you, Cho?" Malfoy asked, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Tomorrow night. My parents will be gone."  
  
"What time?"  
  
"8:30."  
  
"I'll be there," Draco replied before hanging up, smiling. Going back to his rifle, Malfoy picked it up and carefully aimed it. "Everything is going according to plan," Draco said before pulling the trigger, earmuffs comfortably back on.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"These mashed potatoes are very good, Mrs. Potter," Hermione commented as she ate slowly with Harry's family.  
  
"Why thank you Hermione. It was a recipe that I got from Harry's grandmother," Lily replied.  
  
"So, Hermione, why don't you tell us more about yourself and your family?" James asked.  
  
"Alright. I, uh, grew up in Boston. Both of my parents are publishers, with abilities to be editors. They worked for a publishing company in Boston, but we moved here after my parents had taken a better paying job with a publishing company here in New York," Hermione explained.  
  
"Did you mind the move?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I did at first, because I didn't want to leave Boston. It is just so beautiful up there and at the Cape. But now, I'm kind of glad that we did move," Hermione said. Harry blushed softly. "New York is just really great," Hermione quickly added.  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's attempt to recover from accidentally embarrasing him.  
  
The conversation continued for the next half an hour, where they talked not only about Hermione's childhood, Hermione got to hear some more humorous stories about young Harry. "I could never keep him clothed," Lily said with a laugh. "He would always run around naked as a little boy."  
  
Harry's face was a dark crimson, and so was Hermione's as they both fell into hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
"Please don't tell any more stories, Mom," Harry quickly said as he cleared the table, preparing to take Hermione home.  
  
"It was so nice to meet you, Hermione," Harry's mother said as she gently hugged Hermione. "Come back to visit anytime."  
  
"I will. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Hermione replied as Harry slowly led her out of the door.  
  
After the door shut behind them, James turned to Lily with a smile. "I really like her," he said.  
  
Lily grinned softly, kissing her husband. "So do I, dear. So do I."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"My mother doesn't embarrass me like that all of the time," Harry explained as he walked with Hermione.  
  
"Damn, because it was awfully humorous."  
  
"Yeah you think you're so funny, huh?" Harry asked before kissing her.  
  
"Of course I am," Hermione replied after the kiss. "I just hope that someday soon young Harry will resurrect himself and run around naked, preferably when I'm around."  
  
Harry suddenly ran into a parking meter, causing Hermione to double over with laughter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: Hermione's Secret: Coming Soon! 


	7. Hermione's Secret

**Author's Note:** I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I wanted to make it perfect, so I hope you all enjoy it. Plus, I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, except for the books of course. I have those. Hehe.

**Chapter Seven: Hermione's Secret**

Harry had always liked Chemistry class, mainly because Mr. Laene had always made the class a lot of fun. They always did lab experiments that weren't dull or boring. They mixed chemicals that could explode. Plus, Mr. Laene had always let them pick their own partners for all of their labs. That is, until he had recently discovered the beer bong in his back room that was created by a student using an Erlenmeyer flask. "I hate to do this to you all, but I'm afraid from now on, everyone will have to work in alphabetical pairs on labs," Mr. Laene explained.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the class groaned, but Harry felt the worst out of all of them. He would have to work with Draco Malfoy, since no one in their class had a last name that started with an n or an o.

"Pass me that flask, Potter," Malfoy growled as he carefully put a pair of goggles on.

"Get it yourself. You can reach it."

Draco sneered at him before grabbing a flask, setting it down on the bunsen burner after pouring in the correct chemicals. Harry carefully dropped the last ingredient in once the mixture was boiling, causing the liquid to turn green and give off green colored smoke. Now they would have to wait some time for it to cool down after turning off the bunsen burner.

"Have you fucked her yet, Potter?" Malfoy quietly asked as they waited.

Harry glared daggers at him. "That would be none of your business, Malfoy."

A wicked smile spread across Draco's face. "I'm taking that as a no, which is very surprising knowing her. I'm surprised she hasn't begged you to fuck her yet."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"A little tense, are we? Don't like it that I'm calling your girl a whore do you? Because to tell you the truth, that's exactly what she is. A lying whore!"

BAM! Blood suddenly flew into the air as Malfoy fell to the floor, clutching his bloody nose. Harry stood over him with a victorious fist.

"Mr. Potter! Of all of my students, I expected you to be the last of them all to get in a fight. I'm sorry, Harry, but go down to the Headmaster's office," Mr. Laene roared. He looked furious, and Harry didn't try to argue back. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione quickly before leaving. Hermione looked worried, while Ron was trying hard not to laugh out loud. He was almost doubled over, holding his sides.

The walk down to the Headmaster's office was agonizing. What would Headmaster Dumbledore say to him? What would his punishment? Hopefully he wouldn't be expelled, though it could be a possibility. Most likely though, he would receive a few detentions.

Dumbledore's secretary let Harry into the Headmaster's office where Harry would have to wait for Dumbledore to return from an errand in the school. He spent the time waiting looking around the room. Many college degrees were hanging from the walls, as well as pictures of a younger Dumbledore and his family. Headmaster Dumbledore even had a rather large bird that sat on its post in a beautifully ordained cage. Harry got up to go get a closer look of the bird when the office door opened and the Headmaster came in.

"Ah. Harry. I see you've met my bird, Fawkes."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore instructed. Harry did as he was told. "Now, Harry, I have spoken to Professor Laene, but I would like to know why you struck Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"He was insulting my friends, sir, using terms that are not, well, proper," Harry explained.

"And does this justify you hitting him?"

"No, sir," Harry said as he looked down at his feet.

"You will have to serve one after school detention, so you will have to inform your tennis coach that you will miss a practice."

Harry looked up, eyes widened in surprise. "Only one, sir?"

"Would you rather have more?"

"No, sir," Harry replied.

"Good. After the lude comments that Mr. Malfoy used to describe your friend Miss Granger, I personally feel that hitting him was justified, but professionally," Dumbledore said, "you shall have just one detention to attend. That should be all, Harry. You can return to your class."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said before slowly leaving the office, heading back to his Chemistry class to get his things. Second period had already started when Harry entered the Chemistry lab. Mr. Laene was in there by himself on his prep hour, carefully collecting all of the filled flasks.

"Nice right hook, Potter," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in great surprise. He thought that Mr. Laene was mad at him before.

"I said, nice right hook. Honestly, did you really think that I was mad at you? You're my favorite student, and to be honest, I've always wanted to see that little rich shithead get hit."

Harry laughed as he grabbed his books. "I'll...uh...pretend that you didn't say that."

"Good thinking," Mr. Laene replied. "I'm not too sure that the school board would like me saying such negative comments in front of students. Have a good day, Harry."

Harry left the Chemistry lab in a daze. Both Dumbledore and Mr. Laene didn't blame Harry for hitting Malfoy. What was even stranger, both Laene and Dumbledore knew what Draco had said about Hermione. As Harry walked to his locker to get his books, nothing mattered more than talking to Hermione.

"What do you think Draco said to get Harry to hit him?" Hermione asked Ron as they talked in the back of their math class when they were supposed to be doing their in class work.

"I really don't care what Draco said. Harry hitting that son of a bitch was probably one of the best moments in my life," Ron said with a smile.

"Aren't you worried? Harry could get a serious punishment. After all, he did hit the son of one of the most powerful men in the city."

"Hermione, shut up. You're ruining this for me," Ron said as he closed his math book. "I'm done with my homework. Looks like you haven't even started yours."

"I'm too worried about Harry."

"It's called being in love, Hermione."

"What?" she exclaimed loudly, gathering the attention of the rest of the class. "Sorry."

"I said, you're in love with Harry," Ron whispered once the class quit paying attention to Hermione.

Hermione suddenly stuttered as she spoke. "No, I'm not."

"My mistake then," Ron replied with a mischievous grin.

Hermione's face flushed. "Please don't tell him."

"My lips are sealed. You love him, and I can't and won't tell him."

"Can you say that any louder, Ron?" Hermione hissed sarcastically.

"Well sure I can. You love..."

"Shut up!" Hermione squealed as she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down right behind her, only arriving in the class seconds after Hermione stopped Ron.

"Nothing. Just trying to get Ron to stop talking so that I can do my homework, is all," she hastily replied.

"What happened, Harry? What's your punishment?" Ron asked.

"One after school detention/"

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Guess what the funny part was," Harry replied with a grin.

"What?"

"Both Laene and Dumbledore sympathize with me. Just not professionally. That's why Dumbledore went easy on me."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Who? Dumbledore?"

"No...Draco. What did he say that made you hit him," Hermione murmured.

"He...uh...he really didn't say anything. He was just taunting me, that's all," Harry replied.

"Well, it must have been some bad taunting if it got you to break his nose. It took Crabbe and Goyle quite awhile to clean up the blood," Ron explained.

"I broke his nose?" Harry asked, surprised.

"It sounded like it when you hit him."

"He did deserve it after what he was saying," Harry said as he opened his math book.

After math class ended, Harry made for his locker, and was about to open it when Hermione carefully pushed him so his back was against his locker. "What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Tell me what he really said," she demanded.

Harry sighed softly. "Malfoy called you a whore."

Hermione blinked. Harry could see the pain it caused her. "So you hit him to defend my honor?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," Harry replied.

One moment, Harry was looking in to Hermione's hazel eyes, before he found himself pressed up against the lockers again. This time, however, Hermione was kissing him like she never had before. Harry slowly put his arms around her waist, pulling her close. After getting several students to stop and watch them, their kissing slowly ended. Hermione's face flushed red as she realized how many people were watching.

"I'll see you later, Harry," she quickly said with a smile before hurrying off to her next class.

Harry laughed lightly when Ron approached. "Damn. Every time I turn around, you two are sucking each other's faces. Do you two ever stop kissing?"

"I think I'm in love with her, Ron," Harry said quietly.

"That's shocking," Ron replied, the sarcasm thick and heavy.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been in love with her since the day you first met her."

"Before that. I think I've been in love with her ever since she opened the door, before I even really knew that it was her."

"Yes, my friend, you are a slave to love. Kind of like how I used to be," Ron said with a depressed tone before slowly walking away. Harry moved to stop him, to possibly console him, but thought better of it and let his best friend walk away.

Draco moaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust into his current lover of the week. Being one of the richest guys in school, he could pretty much fuck any girl that he wanted to fuck. The girls would easily give in to him, not just because of his money, but also because of his good looks and "bad boy" demeanor. Cho, who was on her hands and knees beneath him, cried out loudly as Malfoy thrusted into her one last time, pulling out of her after finishing. Both collapsed on to Cho's bed, sweaty and tired.

Cho whimpered with pleasure as she rolled over to face Draco. "That was amazing," she moaned.

"Well, it's what I do best," he replied as he disposed of the condom he had just finished using. As Draco rolled back over, Cho got a good glance at his bandaged nose.

"Wow. That looks really bad. Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not that much."

"Why did Harry hit you? It doesn't have to do with me, does it?"

Draco laughed lightly. "Why would he have hit me because of you? He dumped you and doesn't care for you anymore. He hit me because I called his new girl a whore."

"Don't tell me that you're trying to bring that up again," Cho said.

"Why shouldn't I? Harry has the right to know that Hermione is a whore."

"No, she isn't. You're just angry because she wouldn't sleep with you and then put that restraining order on you," Cho explained.

"What are you defending her for? She's the one who stole your boyfriend away from you," Draco snapped.

"She didn't steal Harry from me. It was ending long before she moved here."

"And why is that?" Draco asked as he slowly moved his hand up her leg. "Is it because he wouldn't treat you like this?" he asked again before pushing his fingers inside of her. Cho moaned softly, biting down on her lip.

"Yes," Cho managed to breathe out.

"Well, let me make up for what he wouldn't give you." Draco smiled as Cho willingly let him ease back inside of her after slipping on a new condom. It wasn't that he loved her, Draco thought as he mercilessly thrusted into her. He was only using Cho to further advance his plan. However, his brilliant plan of turning Harry's ex-girlfriend into a whore was quickly fading, and it appeared to him that he was now just using Cho for his own personal pleasure. To Draco, Cho was just another stupid girl who was very willing to let him get between her legs.

That night, while Draco and Cho were having their tryst across town, Harry lay awake at home, staring at the ceiling. Draco's words kept running through his mind. The way that he had said it made it sound like he knew Hermione well, except for the fact that Hermione was not a whore.

Harry knew that Hermione, Cho, and Draco were all friends when they lived in Boston, but that was all he knew.

Rolling over, Harry glanced at the clock on his wall. Although it was almost 10:00 at night, he was sure that Hermione would still be awake. After grabbing his cell phone, Harry quickly punched in Hermione's phone number. Seconds later, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Harry said softly.

"Hi," Hermione replied. She smiled as she sat back down on her bed,

"How are you?"

"I'm alright. How is your hand?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine, actually. It doesn't even hurt."

"That's good. So, what do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep. Something has been bothering me," Harry replied.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to make you angry, but did anything happen between Cho and Draco, or, well, you and Draco when you three lived in Boston?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Hermione replied.

"I'm just curious. The way that Draco talked today...it was like he knew something that I didn't."

Hermione sighed softly. "No, Harry. Nothing happened. We were all friends, and then he became an asshole. He moved away, and then Cho did. That's about it." Her heart ached as she slowly lied to him.

"Thanks, sexy. I should be able to sleep well tonight," Harry said.

"Goodnight," Hermione warily said before hanging up.

The next morning, Harry waited in the student parking lot that was behind the school. Although he trusted what Hermione said, he still wanted to make sure, and the only way to do that was to talk to either Cho or Draco, and there was no way in hell Harry was going to ask Draco about it.

Cho usually came to school in the morning by using the subway. Luckily for many students, there was a station right next to the school, across from the student parking lot. Harry waited patiently until he finally saw Cho appear on the street, walking towards the school from the station. He quickly hurried over, intent on getting it done fast. Harry noticed as he got closer, that Cho looked very tired and she walked as if her legs were aching badly.

"Cho...um...are you all right?' he asked, not sure what he should say.

"Yes, I'm fine, Harry," she snapped softly. "What do you want?"

"I just need to ask for some information, that's all."

"Okay. Fire away."

"Were you and Draco ever involved back in Boston, or was he ever involved with Hermione?" Harry slowly asked, a little nervous.

"Draco and I were never involved, ever! We never went out, kissed, had sex, nothing!" she replied a little too fast.

Harry raised an eyebrow before motioning with his hands for her to go on. "Well, they dated for a little while but only until she put that restraining order on him," Cho explained.

But Harry only heard the first half, the half where he heard that Hermione and Draco had once dated. Cho's words struck deep as he realized the truth: Hermione had lied to him.

"Are you okay?" Cho asked softly after seeing the blank look on his face.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he said before slowly heading back towards the school, leaving Cho in the parking lot. Walking through the halls, Harry couldn't even tell where he was going, but he somehow made it to the Chemistry lab. He didn't say a word when Mr. Laene came back from the teacher's lounge and greeted him. He didn't say a word when Hermione and Ron came in. Harry even didn't say a word when Draco came back in and began to taunt Harry about his family. He just simply ignored it all, and it was as if he was not in his physical body.

"Potter, maybe you should just go home for the day and get some rest. You don't look so well," Mr. Laene said halfway through the period.

Harry momentarily came out of his stupor. "I think I will," he replied.

"Good. You look like you could use the rest a lot," Mr. Laene replied as he wrote Harry a pass. "Just check out at the office after you see the nurse, and don't worry about a homework assignment."

"Thanks," Harry said before gathering his books and slowly walking out of the lab.

"Harry, wait!" someone called behind him as he walked down the hallway towards the office. It was Hermione. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry paused before speaking. "You lied to me," he whispered.

"Lied to you? About what?"

"Boston. Draco. You dated him and you lied to me," Harry said, his voice filled with hurting emotion.

Hermione's heart suddenly sank. "I'm sorry...I did."

"Why, Hermione? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Tears began to slip down her cheek. "I was afraid. You hate him so much, and if you knew that I once dated him, I knew that you would never speak to me again."

Harry remained silent. "Please, say something," Hermione pleaded.

"Now I'm wondering," Harry began, "if I was right to defend you when Draco called you a whore."

The palm of Hermione's hand connected with the left side of Harry's head, slapping him hard across the cheek. Harry winced in pain. He slowly looked back at Hermione, who was crying softly. She suddenly turned and ran the opposite direction. Harry moved to stop her to apologize, but again he let someone he cared for slip away.

"You know, I'm not the best person to come to for love advice, Hermione," Padma said as she sat down on her bed. Hermione had come home with her after school was over.

"I know, but for the first time in my whole, entire life, I don't know what to do," Hermione replied with much desperation.

"Go talk to him. Tell him you're sorry. Sex it up," Padma droned.

Hermione almost laughed. "I don't know if I have the strength to go talk to him. He probably wouldn't even open his door for me."

"Hermione, you love him, and if you don't go and talk to him, you're going to lose him."

Hermione suddenly grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door before turning back. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Now go," Padma demanded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's been a few weeks at least. Don't worry about me. Just go."

"You know, Padma, I'm not the best with love advice either, but maybe you should try talking to Ron too."

Padma nodded her head slowly. "Go get him."

Hermione smiled nervously. "I'll try."

"Don't try. Do it."

"Okay. I will," Hermione replied before heading out the door.

Once Harry had got home earlier in the day, he spent his time trying to get his mind off of what had happened earlier that morning. He tried to watch movies, read, and play video games but nothing worked. Harry had been looking forward to talking with his parents when they came home from work, but as soon as they walked in the door, they were leaving again. His parents had to freshen up and change before heading off to an important dinner that their law firm was holding. They had left almost two hours beforehand.

Hoping for a last chance effort to get his mind off of his fight with Hermione, Harry found the cardboard box that contained his book on Creative Writing. Just as he picked up the book, a small yellow floppy disk fell out from in between the pages. "What the hell is this?" Harry asked out loud. After examining it, Harry stepped over to his computer and put the disk in. The doorbell suddenly rang before he could open up the disk's folder. Harry quickly left his room and ran down to the first floor of the apartment. Opening the door, he came face to face with Hermione, who quickly stepped in and shut the door behind her before Harry could react.

"Please let me explain everything to you, Harry. There is a lot that you don't know. Can you sit down, please?"

Harry remained silent as he walked over and sat down on the large couch in the living room. "Explain then."

"Thank you," Hermione quickly said. "Back in Boston, Cho, Draco and I were the best of friends. When I started dating Draco, I knew that it was a bad idea from the start. But I stuck with it, because he was such a nice person back then. Cho never liked the fact that we were dating, so she began to distance herself away from us. I think she really liked Draco back then, and she probably still does have a little still in her somewhere."

"Are you going to get to a point sometime soon?" Harry asked irritably.

"Yes. Now I promise you that everything I am about ready to say is 100% true. I'm not going to lie to you ever again. Draco and I weren't exactly a couple. We never held hands, and I swear that I never kissed him. Not once."

Harry blinked. "Go on."

"It all ended in one night. He had been depressed because I couldn't go to a party with him, so he went by himself. I had to stay home and watch the house while my parents were out until they came home. Shortly after they left, Draco showed up, and he was very drunk," Hermione explained. "I only let him in because I thought he might get sick or pass out. But once he came in, it was like he was possessed. He tried to touch me and kiss me, but I fought him off. Luckily, my parents got back fast and they helped kick him out of the house. I truly believed that if I had not fought back, or if my parents hadn't come home when he did, he would have raped me."

"Afterwards, he tried to beg for forgiveness when he was sober, but my parents and I pressed charges for attempted rape. In the end, a restraining order was placed upon him. Shortly after, he and his family moved away to New York. The Malfoy's couldn't stay in Boston. Their family name was tarnished once the court case hit the news. Who wants a lawyer that is the father of a rapist, right?"

Hermione sighed softly. "That's the whole story. No bullshit. No lies," Hermione finished.

Harry sat in silence for several minutes before speaking. "So, he's only calling you a whore because of what you did to him?" he asked.

"I guess so," Hermione replied.

Harry slowly stood up before stepping closer to her. "Then it was a good thing that I hit him and defended my girlfriend?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Definitely a good thing," Hermione replied as Harry pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he whispered, as their faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"You better be, because that really stung."

Hermione laughed before Harry kissed her passionately. The two stood there, kissing fiercely, not wanting to ever let go or get in a fight again. Just as Harry pulled her back down on to the couch, the doorbell suddenly rang yet again. Harry started to get up, but Hermione pulled him back down on top of her, kissing him again. His right hand slowly rested on her chest as he kissed her back. Unfortunately, the bell rang again and again.

"I've got to," Harry reluctantly said as he pulled himself away from Hermione. "It could be my parents. They might have forgotten their house keys."

After quickly fixing the messed up couch, Harry answered the door with Hermione at his side. The only problem was, it wasn't Harry's parents at the door. A member of the New York Police Department was standing there on the welcome mat instead. "Are you Mr. Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter?" the officer asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry nervously replied.

"Then would you please come with me?"

"Why? What is this about?"

"Young man, this concerns your parents."

"What's happened? Are they okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Please, Mr. Potter, come with me. Your friend can come too, but we must go now. I can tell you more on the way. Now will you please come?"

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Fine."

Chapter Eight: Seize the Night

Coming Soon!


	8. Bring on the Night

Author's Comments: Unfortunately, I don't own anything having to deal with the Harry Potter franchise. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling who is finally going to get the sixth book out on July 16, 2005. I can't wait to read it.

Chapter Eight: Bring on the Night

The sirens wailed as the police car that carried Harry and Hermione sped down the street. Harry could tell where they were going: the hospital. When the police car pulled up to the hospital, the officer that was driving turned around. "There will be an officer at the front desk. His name is Officer Lupin. Find him and he will fill you in on what you need to know."

"Thank you," Hermione said as Harry got out of the car silently. She too quickly got out before the police car slowly drove away, sirens turned off. Harry walked forward and through the sliding entrance doors ahead of Hermione. She had to almost run to catch up with him. When they reached the front desk, the secretary cordially greeted them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. We're looking for an Officer Lupin. He's a member of the New York Police Department," Hermione said.

"Wait one moment and I will try to page him," the secretary replied.

"There is no need to page me, Minerva. I am right here," Lupin said as he slowly got up from a chair on the other side of the room, near the public telephone booths in the lobby. "Tell me, Minerva, what floor are the Potters on?"

Minerva turned to her computer and quickly typed the name in. "James Potter?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry quickly replied.

"He's on the fifth floor. Take a left once you leave this bank of elevators to go into the Intensive Care Unit," Minerva explained.

"Thanks, doll," Lupin said to Minerva, causing the secretary to blush. "This way," he said as he guided Harry and Hermione towards the bank of elevators that was to the right of the secretary's desk.

"Officer Lupin, could you please tell us what's going on?" Hermione asked once they caught an elevator to the fifth floor.

"I really can only be telling family members," Lupin replied.

"It's okay, Officer. You can tell me in front of her," Harry sternly said.

Lupin sighed softly before speaking again. "Alright, Mr. Potter. Your parents were involved in a car accident," Lupin began to explain as he opened up a small manilla folder that he had in his hands. "Your father was driving when a taxi, driven by a Mr. Severus Snape, crashed into the passenger's side of your parents' car. Mr. Snape had run though a red light. Your parents would be able to press charges on him, but unfortunately, this Snape was killed upon impact with your parents' car."

The elevator door slowly opened, and Lupin followed Harry and Hermione out. They turned to the left and headed toward the Intensive Care Unit, just as Minerva the secretary had instructed them to.

"Ah, Officer Lupin. What a grand surprise. Who do you have with you today?" a nurse asked as they approached the round desk in the lobby of the Intensive Care Unit. Harry read the name tag that was pinned to her left shoulder. The nurse's name was Lois.

"Could you please direct us to the room where Potter, James is at, Lois?" Lupin asked softly.

The happy and carefree attitude that Lois had suddenly faded as she stood up. "Are you Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"Please follow me dear. I'm afraid your friend will have to wait here for the time being. Maybe Officer Lupin can keep her company?"

"I sure can," Lupin replied as he guided Hermione over to some seats in the hallway. Harry looked back at Hermione nervously, but it made him feel a little better that she smiled, though looking extremely concerned and worried.

"Is my father going to be okay?" Harry asked Lois as they walked down the hallway.

"The doctors are monitoring him very closely. At this moment, your father is in stable condition, but only just. He was in bad shape when the ambulance brought him in," Lois explained. "Room B149. This is the room."

After turning the handle on the door, Lois opened it and slowly followed Harry inside. James was resting on the bed in the hospital room. His face had a few scratches and bruises, while his arms and legs looked worse. James' left arm was in a sling because it was broken, and an IV stuck out of his right hand. Harry was horrified at the site and had to fight to keep from crying. "Where is my mother?" Harry warily asked.

Lois gently put her hand on Harry's shoulder before speaking. "I'm sorry, dearie, but your mother was killed in that car accident."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this, Ron."

Ron, who was sitting at the computer in his bedroom, looked up to see Padma standing in his doorway. He had been in the middle of playing a computer game to pass the time when she came in.

"How did you get in here?" he asked somberly.

"Well, I knocked, and your mother let me in."

Ron's cheeks tinged red for a second. "Oh, right. I forgot that she was home."

"She looked surprised to see me," Padma murmured,

"Well, she hasn't seen you in awhile."

"I know," Padma replied as she looked down at the floor. Her long, brown hair covered her face.

"What do you hate?" Ron asked after several moments of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you hated this, Padma. What is it that you hate?" Ron asked again.

"I hate what has happened to us. I've been a prize idiot this entire time. I was foolish to get so angry with you, and staying away from you was even worse," Padma explained.

"You haven't been foolish. I completely understand why you wanted space. The possibility of being pregnant freaked you out. To be honest...it scared me too. Though I hated the space away from you, it was a little bit of relief."

"That's exactly how I feel," Padma said.

Padma slowly made her way into his room, sitting next to him on a chair.

"So I'm guessing that we should start over? You know, take things slowly?" Ron suggested.

"But it's so much work, and it's so hard," Padma replied softly. Sensing a break-up, Ron braced himself.

Padma took in a breath. "Can't we just skip all of the work? Can't you just be kissing me again?"

"Gladly," Ron replied before pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

Just as their kisses became heated, someone knocked on Ron's bedroom door. Ron and Padma barely had time to pull apart before Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, came in, the house phone in her hand. "Ron, the phone is for you."

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Hermione."

Ron sighed as he grabbed the phone from his mother. "What's up, Hermione, cause this better be good."

Hermione, who was across town in a hospital phone booth, spoke back to Ron. "Something horrible has happened, Ron."

"Like what?"

"Harry's parents were in a car accident. His Dad is in critical condition, in a coma, and his Mum...well, she didn't make it," Hermione explained slowly as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Ron almost dropped the phone from being in shock. "Holy shit," he replied. "Is Harry alright?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me. He won't talk to anyone for that matter, not even his grandparents."

"They are there?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "They arrived about an hour ago, shortly after Harry and I did. Do you think you could come down to the hospital? I could really use the company. And it might help Harry."

"Sure. I'll bring Padma too."

Hermione stuttered lightly. "You two worked things out? Is she there?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon," Ron said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Padma asked when Ron dropped the phone on to his bed. Sighing, Ron told her everything.

"We should tell your mother," Padma suggested.

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room, nothing moved. The only sound came from the heart monitor which was keeping track of James' life. Harry just sat there in a chair next to the bed, not moving a muscle. It almost felt like he wasn't breathing. However, at this point, he wasn't even sure if he could really feel anything at all. Harry was completely oblivious to any activity that was taking place around him. He was oblivious to his grandparents, who remained outside of the room while they began to make the funeral arrangements. He was oblivious to Hermione, who was sitting in the lobby, somberly talking with Officer Lupin. He was even oblivious to the Weasleys when all nine of them arrived about an hour after Hermione had called Ron.

It had taken Harry some time before he could except his mother's death. He had quickly gone through the denial stage and moved on to acceptance.

The door behind Harry opened and for once her turned around and looked to see who came in. Hermione stood in the doorway, and Harry could see Ron and Padma outside the window. The door shut behind Hermione before she pulled up a chair next to Harry. "Hi," she whispered gently.

"Hey," Harry replied. His hand inched its way towards hers before he grasped it firmly in his own.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry sighed softly. "I'm think I'm getting there." Hermione gently caressed his face with her free hand, brushing away a few wet trails where tears had been.

"Your grandparents scheduled the funeral for...you mother. It's going to be tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 p.m."

Harry looked at her, turning his head towards her slowly. Small, dark circles were underneath his eyes.

"Harry, I think you should get home and get some rest," Hermione whispered.

Though he wanted to stay bu his father's side, Harry knew that Hermione was right. He was greatly fatigued, and he really did need to sleep before the next day.

"Your grandparents agreed to stay here if I could convince you to go home and get some rest. Come on. Let's go see them before we leave."

Harry reluctantly left the room with Hermione and said his goodbyes to all of the Weasleys, his grandparents, and Padma.

Time seemed to go by fast for Harry. It seemed like only a few minutes had passed, but they had traveled from the hospital back to his apartment by taxi, which was a fifteen minute ride.

Hermione went in with Harry once he unlocked the door to the apartment. She hesitantly followed him up to his bedroom, not sure if she should go or if she should stay.

"I should probably get home," Hermione mumbled softly. "I'm not saying that they will be home, but it is a possibility that my parents could be worried about me."

Hermione turned and stepped towards the door when Harry grabbed her hand. She turned slowly, looking up into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Don't go. Please...stay with me," Harry breathed out.

Hermione's heart raced as it beat louder in her chest. "Alright, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you. It's just...I don't want to be alone."

"It's okay, Harry. I understand," Hermione replied before kissing him softly.

Hermione rested in Harry's arms, her head upon his chest. She could hear his heart beating gently, as well as his intake of breath. With her in his arms, Harry had fallen asleep with ease, and Hermione soon joined him in slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds were depressingly gray as the gentle rain slowly fell upon New York City. Cars drove by throughout the streets like normal, commuters walked with umbrellas above their heads, and everyone went on with their normal lives.

The rain was just a gentle drizzle over the cemetery. Lily Potter's casket remained dry as it was slowly lowered down into the earth. A priest stood at the head of the grave, saying prayers as Harry, Hermione, Harry's grandparents, and the Weasleys watched on. Mrs. Weasley occasionally dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, while Harry's grandparents looked on with great mourning. Throughout the whole funeral service, Hermione's hand was firmly held in Harry's, and he didn't let go of it, not even once.

After the service was over, Harry and Hermione remained at the burial site with his grandparents. They had laid the beautiful red roses upon the freshly dug mound of earth.

"Will you two be alright?" Harry's grandfather asked as he placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"We'll be fine, Grandpa. Hermione and I are going to get something to eat back at the apartment," Harry replied.

"Just checking. I hate to leave you both right now, but your grandmother and I have to get back to the house. We have an important meeting with the landscaper that's coming in the morning. Goodbye Harry, Hermione."

"Bye, Grandpa, Grandma."

"Goodbye Mr. And Mrs. Evans."

Hermione didn't speak for awhile, allowing Harry to stand in silence as the rain fell around them. However, it was starting to get cold, and Hermione herself was shivering. "When do you want to go, Harry?" she asked.

"Just give me a few more minutes," he replied softly.

Hermione looked up and studied Harry's face, trying to sense any emotions from him while she waited, until at last he looked backed at her. Harry's emerald eyes stared back into Hermione's eyes, and the passion and love in them were unmistakable. The knowing feeling went unspoken between them as they returned to Harry's home. The trip to Harry's bedroom was a long one, as they made frequent stops to kiss each other with immense passion. By the time they reached his room, the sexual tension was almost unbearable between them.

Hermione slowly removed Harry's wet suit jacket as he teased the corners of her mouth with his tongue as they continued to kiss each other passionately. The shirt underneath was also wet, causing it to stick to his muscular body. Harry began to unbutton the shirt, but the large amount of buttons frustrated Hermione, and she vented the frustration by suddenly ripping Harry's shirt off of him. It didn't seem to bother him though, for Harry continued to kiss Hermione. Hermione's hand felt Harry's chest, abs, and arms, moaning softly when Harry began to french kiss her, caressing her tongue with his.

Air was unfortunately need, and the two briefly parted. Harry's eyes locked with Hermione's as he inhaled deeply. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded her head. "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Harry smiled before kissing Hermione softly. With a small push from Hermione, Harry sat down on the edge of his bed with a small laugh. Harry swallowed nervously as Hermione slowly pulled off her shirt and dress skirt. Before she could do anything else, Harry pulled her down into his arms and kissed her passionately. Soon, Harry was laying on his back, with Hermione on top of him. Hermione broke away from kissing Harry on the lips to begin a trail of kisses down Harry's chest, working her way down. Harry helped her undo his belt, and his pants came off with a few quick tugs.

Hermione could feel the hardening member inside of Harry's boxers and blushed furiously. To make her even more nervous, Hermione undid her bra and tossed it aside. Harry pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her bare back, his chest pressed against hers. The kisses they shared went beyond passion, beyond desire.

Harry carefully rolled them over so that now he was on top, kissing Hermione deeply. Small moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as Harry started a trail of kisses down her body, kissing over her neck, her breasts, and stopping at her stomach. He slowly removed Hermione's panties and his boxers, even more nervous than he had ever been before in his entire life. His eyes once again locked with Hermione's as he supported himself with his arms.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, kissing him gently.

"I love you, Hermione."

"You better."

Harry laughed, kissing her.

"I love you too, Harry."

After carefully positioning himself, Harry slowly and gently entered Hermione, trying not to cause her a lot of pain. For her first time, it didn't hurt that bad, and Hermione urged Harry to continue as she fought off the pain. Harry continued at a slow but rhythmic pace, trying to get her used to it before picking up the pace. Small moans emanated from Hermione's throat and mouth as Harry continued to slowly thrust into her. Kissing Harry, Hermione put her arms around his neck as he began to thrust faster and harder inside of her. Moans now escaped through Harry's lips, and cries of pleasure came out of Hermione.

Then suddenly, she could feel it. Hermione's insides began to churn and it felt like she was on fire with passion. Both were reaching the edge of climax as Harry thrust into Hermione faster and faster until suddenly they both came to the edge, the brink of passion, before falling over into the endless pleasure.

Harry and Hermione lay tangled together afterwards, sweaty and rapidly breathing. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms, kissing her tenderly.

Suddenly, Hermione giggled.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This is what you and I have been missing out on?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Hermione's smile turned in to a sultry, wide grin. "Let's do it again."

Harry laughed before taking her lips with his own. "My pleasure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra Author's Notes: Thank you to all of the patient readers who have been diligently waiting for a chapter. Just so you know, I have finished the complete story, and I am in the process of typing out the last few chapters. I hope this one will calm some of you down until I can finish typing the other chapters. Reviews welcome.


	9. Revenge

Author's Notes: I don't own anything having to deal with the Harry Potter franchise.

Chapter Nine: Revenge

The cool breeze that blew through the open balcony doors stirred Hermione from her wondrous sleep. The warm sheets on Harry's bed slid across her bare skin as she slowly sat up, holding the sheet to her body. Harry was not in the room. After carefully wrapping the sheet around her body, Hermione proceeded to get up and head downstairs. Once she reached the landing on the second floor of the apartment, a wonderful aroma greeted her.

Harry was standing over the oven when Hermione entered the kitchen, making pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning," Hermione said, smiling. Harry had slipped on a pair of boxers and a shirt.

Harry looked surprised when he saw her. "Good morning. You ruined my surprise," Harry whispered as he pulled Hermione into his arms, almost causing her to drop the sheet.

"Did I?" she asked as she kissed him.

"Yes," Harry replied in between kisses, "you did."

"I'm so sorry. What can I do to make up for it?" she asked with a grin.

Harry laughed. "There are many ways that you can make up for it later, after we're done eating. Upstairs, of course.:

Hermione's face flushed red before she carefully sat down at the table, making sure the sheet stayed on. Harry brought her a plate of pancakes, and the two began to eat, enjoying each others company and playing footsie underneath the table. Hermione giggled softly when Harry ran his foot up her leg, rubbing her thigh. Then soon they were done eating, and were once again back up in Harry's bedroom, enjoying the several new aspects of their relationship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the Malfoy mansion was beautifully ordained with the best decorations and items of the highest quality. Draco was sprawled out on a black, leather couch in the middle of the living room, watching a movie on the large flat screen television hanging on the wall when the door to the mansion suddenly burst open. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, quickly entered before stalking off down the hallway. "Dad!" Draco called after him as he got up from the couch and hurried down the hall after him.

Lucius stopped before reaching his home office, turning towards Draco with a cold, emotionless face. "What is it, son?"

At seeing the lack of emotion upon his father's face, Draco quickly backed off. He knew that when you could not read any emotion on his father's face, that was when Lucius Malfoy was extremely angry. "Nothing, sir," he replied. He began to walk down the hallway, away from the office until his father securely shut the door. Draco quietly stood outside of it, his ear to the door. Inside, he could hear his father talking angrily with someone on the phone.

"No, sir, I could not find it. I searched the alleyway several times over and I just could not find it."

Draco adjusted his position as his father paused in the conversation. "We would know if the disc had been taken off of the body, because the officials would have been knocking on our doors with arrest warrants by now."

Draco's eyebrows raised lightly in confusion. Why was his father talking about a body and a disk? He stopped thinking when the conversation continued. Draco could hear a loud, angry voice on the other end of the phone, even through the door.

"Alright, alright!" Lucius roared. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Draco barely heard the phone slam down on to the receiver before the door suddenly opened. He was luckily able to quickly hide in the nearby bathroom before his father came out of his office. Lucius Malfoy stormed back down the hallway and exited the mansion through the front door. Draco ran to the bay windows at the front of the mansion and watched a black limo pull up. His father quickly slid into it before the limo pulled away and drove down the driveway. It was soon out of eyesight. Curiosity swam through Draco's mind, but quickly dried out as another car came up the driveway minutes after the limo disappeared. Draco smiled to himself as the car stopped in the turn around. Cho had come back for more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, after Harry and Hermione had spent almost all of their energy on each other, the two somehow made it into the bathroom so that they could shower. It took a large amount of control for the two to keep their hands off of each other, but they managed. Having nothing to actually wear except for her black dress, Hermione put on an old, smaller pair of Harry's jeans, a small tee-shirt of hers that she had left at his place before, and an old pair of Harry's sneakers, not to mention a pair of his boxers as well.

"You look goofy," Harry said with a laugh as he pulled on a shirt.

"Well, it will have to do until I can get home to put on some of my own clothes," Hermione replied.

"Or until I get you back out of them again."

Hermione's face tinged a shade of red before she glanced at his computer on the desk next to her. "What were you working on?" she asked as Harry strolled over towards her.

"Me? I wasn't working on anything, actually."

"Well, this disk folder is open," Hermione replied as she pointed to the computer screen.

"Oh yeah," Harry exclaimed, remembering. "I found this yellow disk in the box that contained that book I ordered, so I decided to see what was on it. I was getting ready to do that when you came by the other day. Let's play with it and find out what's on it."

Harry sat down at the desk and opened up the only folder on the disk. It was titled "R Inc." Once opened, two more files appeared. Harry's eyes widened when he read over the titles. One was labeled "The Potters" while the other was labeled "The Longbottoms."

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered lightly as Harry opened up each folder. Inside of the folders, multiple screens of information on both families began to pop up, as well as newspaper articles about his parents, as well as Neville's. Harry and Hermione carefully glanced over some of the articles before coming across a profile page of Harry, his mother Lily, and his father James. Curiosity cut its way through Harry like a knife until he came across one last document inside of the "Potter's" file. It was labeled "Contract Information."

"Harry, maybe we shouldn't be looking at this. What we should do is take this to the police," Hermione interjected was she reached out her hand towards the disc eject button.

"No!" he exclaimed as he stopped her hand by grabbing it with his own. "I want to see what this is about."

Slowly, Harry pushed the mouse across the screen and double clicked. An e-mail attachment came up, explaining almost everything to Harry and Hermione.

"Riddle," he softly whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Riddle. Riddle Inc. These files came from that law firm, Riddle Incorporated. My parents used to win a lot of cases against them. Tom Riddle heads up the company, and Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, works for him. There's always been rumors that the law firm had a dark side...and now we have proof."

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Don't you understand? They arranged for someone to try and kill my parents. The same person that they used to kill the Longbottoms."

"We don't know if they were behind the Longbottom murders."

Harry took a second to open the contract information under the Longbottom folder, which confirmed it once open.

"Harry, if you're right about this, we have to take this to the authorities. They can handle things better than we can," Hermione explained. Hatred seethed through Harry as he took out the disc.

"We have to do something else first," he said calmly as he got up from the chair.

"What is that?"

"We have to find Neville. He deserves to see this and know the truth before the police do. And he deserves to come with us when we give it to them."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed one of Harry's jackets, making her look like an even bigger tomboy.

"Why don't we stop by your place first so you can change clothes?" Harry suggested.

"Good plan," Hermione replied as she squirmed lightly in his jeans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell at his grandparent's home surprised Neville when it rang. He wasn't accustomed to having visitors, since he didn't have too many friends. What surprised him even more was when he answered the door and Harry and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Neville said. Seeing some familiar faces really brightened his mood. He didn't know Hermione very well though, since he had only met her once when he ran into her at a clothing store.

"Neville, there's something we need to tell you," Harry quickly said as she and Hermione pushed their way in.

And they told him, and even had to show him before Neville would completely believe them and go with them to the police.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost an hour later, Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle slowly exited the law firm offices of Riddle Incorporated, heading down towards the long, black limo that was parked out front. Both men quickly got in and waited for the door to shut before they began to talk again.

"Are you sure it wasn't in the archives?" Riddle asked.

"I am positive, sir. I searched through the archives three times, and I still could not find it."

Riddle sighed angrily. "We need to find that disc, and we need to find it soon."

The car began to drive. "Do you think, sir, that there is any possibility that young Potter or Longbottom have it?"

"No. That's a preposterous idea. If one of them had it, they would have taken it to the authorities already. I believe that there are only three options left."

"What might those be, sir?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"First, the disc was lost down the sewers, or it was destroyed. The second, the hitman we hired may have still had it, and either he disposed of it or he hid it away," Riddle explained.

"What of the third possibility?"

"The third is that the Longbottoms might have done something with it."

"Shouldn't we keep the possibility open that the Potters have it?"

Riddle opened his mouth to reply, but the partition between the back of the limo and the front slowly slid down. "What is it?" Riddle sneered.

"I'm so sorry, sir," the driver squealed, "but a patrol car is signaling us to pull us over."

Both Riddle and Malfoy spun around and looked out the back window. A police officer was indeed flashing its lights. "Dammit, Jefferson! Were you speeding?"

"No sir!"

Riddle looked out the back window once again. Now there were five patrol cars behind them. "They know. They have the disc," he growled, turning toward the driver. "Floor it, and push the red button on the steering wheel."

Not wanting to make Riddle even more furious, the driver did as he was told. The limo lurched forward as it swerved through the traffic. The police easily kept up.

After the red button was pushed, Riddle bent over and opened a small, secret compartment, pulling out two revolvers with extra ammo.

"You can't be serious," Malfoy hissed.

"You bet your stupid ass that I am serious. I will not go to jail!" With that, Riddle turned and smashed out the back window, squeezing off two shots at the police car that was closest. Lucius Malfoy followed suit, shooting out of the back window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shots fired! Shots have been fried from the limo that's in pursuit!" the police officer roared over the radio. "Those guys are serious. Let's get someone to take out the tires, while trying not to cause any major wrecks."

Harry, Hermione, and Neville sat down in the police station with Officer Lupin, listening in on the operation that was taking place. The three had brought the disc straight to him, confident that he would be able to handle the situation. After reviewing over the information on the disc, Lupin briefed the whole precinct, and then they planned out the operation to bring Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy to justice.

Hermione began to look extremely worried when they heard the call saying that shots were fired. Lupin saw the look on her face and quickly tried to calm her. "Don't worry. We have the best officers in New York working on this." Hermione was slightly comforted, but not enough. When Harry grasped her hand in his, though, she became calm.

"Rudlaff! Are you getting into position yet?" the radio blared again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More bullets flew out from within the limo as the chase continued. Two cars back, the officer known as Rudlaff was in position to take a shot. Rudlaff was the precincts sharpshooter who had excellent aim. She had finally lined up a shot when the first cop car suddenly exploded into a ball of fire, frying the officers inside. Rudlaff almost fell out of the police car she was riding in when the driver swerved to avoid the flaming wreckage. After regaining her balance, Rudlaff sat back on the edge of the window, held on, and began to aim. She then fired two perfect shots in rapid succession.

The first shot hit the back left tire, causing the limo driver to lose control of the vehicle. The second shot was time perfectly. Rudlaff had fired it so that when the car lost control and spun sideways, which it had begun to do, the second shot would enter the back seat through a side window and disable one or both of the shooters. Luckily for Rudlaff, the bullet went clean through Lucius Malfoy's right shoulder, causing him to drop his revolver, and then into Tom Riddle's left shoulder. The limo suddenly flipped on to its side and came to a screeching halt after sliding down the street for almost one hundred yards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's over," Lupin said after receiving a call. He had turned off the radio for he worried that it was bothering Harry, Hermione, and Neville. "Both men are arrested and are on their way to be treated at the closest hospital for injuries. Once they are patched up, they will be going straight to jail."

The anger that had been in Neville now appeared to be gone. He now looked calm, almost as if he were at peace. In a way, the revenge that both Harry and Neville felt, even in the smallest amounts, was carried out.

"I want to thank you three from the bottom of my heart," Lupin said as he sat down across from them. "If it weren't for you, we would have never been able to bring those fuckers down. Excuse my language. I was uh...good friends with your parents, Neville. Now that we have the men responsible for their deaths, as well as Harry's mothers, I can sleep a little easier at nights, knowing that no one else will die because of them."

"Officer Lupin, what's going to happen to them, and the company?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Well, after they are patched up, they'll be put in prison after being brought here for detailed questioning. As for Riddle's law firm company, it will be closed down. An investigation will also take place there. I wouldn't be surprised if we find more information there. I almost hope that we don't."

"Are we able to leave yet?" Neville asked slowly. "My grandma doesn't know I'm here. She'll want to know what's happened."

"You are free to go, Neville. I called your grandmother, actually, and explained the situation to her. She should actually be here to pick you up soon," Lupin explained. He was going to say more, but he thought better of it as Harry and Hermione began to stand up.

"Wait, Harry. I actually need to talk with you and Hermione. For the record, I need on tape your explanation on how you came across this yellow disc."

So Harry told him everything. He told Lupin how he had opened up the box for his book while outside on the street, and how he later found the disc in the box. That lead to Harry speaking about how he was going to investigate what was on the disc, but he was stopped by Hermione coming to see him and then the trip to the hospital to see his father. Officer Lupin listened with great interest until Harry was done telling him how they discovered the disc's contents this very morning.

"Well, thank you, Harry," Lupin said as he shut off the tape, stopping it from recording. "You two can go now. Run along and go out together. Try to get your mind off of things."

"Thanks, Officer Lupin," Harry said as he stood back up. "We plan to."

Hermione linked arms with him as they stepped out of the office, and she gasped as soon as the door shut behind them. Just across the way was a very angry, battered up, and handcuffed Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, it didn't take long for him and Mr. Riddle to get patched up. And ever so slowly, Lucius Malfoy's head turned and laid eyes upon them. Hatred and malice burned in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," Harry quickly said.

Officer Lupin watched them leave the station from his office window. He turned back to his desk when his door opened. A friend of Lupin's, Lieutenant Black, came in.

"Ah, Sirius. What can I do for you?" Lupin asked.

"Well, Remus, I was wondering if we should send a few officers after them, for safety reasons."

"What for?" Lupin asked.

"Those two are the reason that Riddle's law firm is going to go under. It could be dangerous for them if any employees or hired assassins like that Snape guy decide to get revenge," Black explained.

"The reason why his law firm is going under is because his people can't file things correctly, or keep track of their discs, for that matter. Anyways, take these to Pettigrew and Rudlaff. They'll keep track of Potter for a few days," Lupin explained has he handed two papers to Sirius.

"Pettigrew, sir?" Sirius asked.

"Problem, Lieutenant?" Lupin asked formally.

"No, sir. It's just that I thought Pettigrew was an old friend of Lucius Malfoy's."

"Keyword being was, Sirius. Now go give them those assignment slips. I don't want those two getting to far away before Pettigrew and Rudlaff start to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had just finished fucking Cho when he got the call from his father. After finding out everything, about Harry Potter being the one who turned him in, something snapped inside of Draco. When he returned to his bedroom minutes later, Cho knew something was wrong as he dressed in silence. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she finished dressing as well.

"My life is over," Draco muttered as he told her what had happened. However, he conveniently left out the part about Riddle and his father being responsible for the death of Neville's parents and Harry's mother.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Cho replied, struggling to say it.

"Do you understand this situation completely, Cho? My family name is tarnished. My father has been arrested for murder and resistance against arrest. My mother doesn't work, and it will probably cost us a fortune to pay for his defense in court. My life is ruined."

"Draco, don't get upset about this and try to blame yourself for this. It's your father's fault."

Draco shook his head angrily. "No, it's not his fault."

"Then whose fault would it be?"

"Potter's." Draco left his room, heading towards his father's office. Inside the desk drawer, he removed a small pistol. Draco was loading it as Cho came in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I feel like repaying Harry for ruining my life."

"You can't be serious, Draco. Please, I won't let you harm anyone."

Draco sneered. "You think that you can stop me?" he asked as he slipped the pistol into his waistband.

Cho remained silent, but when Draco moved to exit the room, she barred his way in the door. "Move," he hissed.

"No."

Draco gave off the impression that he was disappointed in her, like he was going to give up, until he suddenly pulled the pistol out and whipped her upside the head. The blow caused Cho to stumble and fall back on to the floor, moaning in pain. Draco stepped over her and proceeded down the hall towards the front door. He stopped to grab his jacket, and found Cho to be in his way once again when he turned toward the door. In her right hand was a butcher's knife that she had retrieved from his kitchen.

"I won't let you harm him, or anyone else."

"Why do you care for him? He dumped you for Hermione."

"I don't care about that."

Draco smirked. He stepped forward, and she swung the blade at him. Draco caught her wrist with his right hand and used his left to turn the blade.

"I'm sorry, Cho," he said before shoving her hands and the blade down. The knife sank into Cho's abdomen, since he had turned the blade towards her.

Cho grunted in pain as Draco let her fall down to the floor. Blood began to blossom around the edges of the wound as she slowly pulled the knife out. With a crazy and twisted smile, Draco looked down upon her one last time. As Cho lay dying, Draco left. By the time he drove away, down the driveway, Cho was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James' condition hadn't changed much. He was still unconscious in a coma, but was greatly improving. All they had to wait for now was for him to wake up.

Harry and Hermione had stopped by to check on James after leaving the police station. They sat there for almost an hour before deciding that they should go out to eat, so Harry decided to take her to her favorite restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange to see a Hacienda restaurant in downtown New York City. Draco had heard of the place from Hermione once. He knew that she was familiar with it because it was a popular restaurant in Northern Indiana, where her aunt and uncle live.

It almost seemed like fate when he slowly drove past and saw Harry and Hermione in the waiting line to eat. He could do it right at that very moment. However, Harry and Hermione were allowed in as he pulled up to the curb. Draco sighed angrily. He would have to wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that they built one of these places here," Hermione said as she dipped a chip into the little bowl of salsa. "I thought that this restaurant chain only existed in Northern Indiana."

"Well, I heard about this place about a week or two ago, so I decided to bring you here sometime," Harry replied.

"I feel a little bad though."

"Why?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Because your 'bodyguards' are stuck sitting out in their patrol car on this cold evening instead of being inside this warm restaurant."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure they're fine. According to Pettigrew, Rudlaff is an excellent sharpshooter, and that the precinct is very lucky to have her."

"But what about Pettigrew?"

"He told me he was happy to take this job. Something about being glad that he could watch over the two that brought that bastard down."

"Which bastard, though?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Both."

Hermione laughed lightly, but then sighed shortly afterward when she went to grab another chip.

"What's wrong? Harry asked.

"I'm just a little worried...about Draco."

"Why?"

"When he's angry, harry, he can be pretty violent. Something like this might drive him crazy."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I won't let him hurt you," Harry whispered as he grabbed her hands.

"I'm worried about what he'll do to you," Hermione replied.

"He won't hurt me either, Hermione. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had to wait for nearly an hour before he saw Harry and Hermione exit the Mexican food restaurant. By then he had smoked four cigarettes, masturbated once to pass the time, and listened to a radio news brief concerning the finding of a young girl's body in the Malfoy mansion, as well as the arrest of his father and Tom Riddle.

He watched intently as Harry and Hermione slowly began to walk away from the restaurant until Harry suddenly turned back and went into the restaurant. He had obviously forgotten something. Draco smiled wickedly as he got out of the car. Hermione was by herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, I left my house keys on the table. I'll be right back, so just wait right here," Harry said before quickly pecking Hermione on the cheek and running back into the restaurant.

Hermione inhaled the cool night air as she slipped Harry's jacket on to her shoulders. She went to glance at her watch, but someone suddenly grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her into the side alley between Hacienda and a small clothing department store.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Too bad I'm not Harry." Draco came into view and he was only the second thing that Hermione saw. The first was the gun in his hand. Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out in time. Draco had quickly moved and grabbed her from behind, one arm wrapped with his hand over her mouth, the other pointing the gun at her head.

"No screaming, Hermione. If you even think of trying it again I will blow your fucking brains out. Now I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth," Draco explained. Slowly, he did, and Hermione didn't scream.

"See? It isn't that hard."

"What do you want?" Hermione asked angrily, flinching when Draco pressed the gun against her cheek.

"Come now, Hermione. Why don't you use that big brain of yours to figure out the answer," Draco growled into her ear.

"Leave Harry alone."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, because of your damn boyfriend, my family name is as dirty as the mud on the street. He tarnished it, and I'm awfully sure that you helped him. Therefore, I get to shoot loverboy's brains out. Put up a fight, and I'll do the same to you."

Hermione tried to struggle to get out of Draco's hold, but failed. "And what are you going to do with me?" Hermione asked weakly, tears sliding down her cheek.

"I think I will take you with me, where I can fuck you until you can't be fucked anymore, just like that stupid whore Cho. Yes, she was a good lay, but she whined so much and started to get to clingy. I really enjoyed cutting that whiny brat up," Draco snarled.

"You killed her?"

"Oh yes. She wasn't too happy when she found out that I wanted to kill her ex. She even tried to stop me, which was humorous. Unfortunately, Cho didn't expect her knife to turn on her. That job is going to be a pain in the ass for whoever has to clean it up."

"You're sick," Hermione whispered.

Draco laughed coldly into her ear as he pressed the gun against her cheek harder.

"Hermione?" Harry called at the front of the alley.

Even though she knew that pain would come from it, Hermione weakly screamed. Draco didn't hesitate to hit her with the butt of the pistol on the side of the head. Hermione groaned in pain and slumped against Draco's left arm. She hadn't been knocked unconscious, but the hit had dazed her greatly.

Harry came into the alley and stopped at a distance of twenty feet from Draco ad Hermione when Draco pointed the pistol at him. "Stop right there, Potter."

"Let her go, Draco. If you want me, then let her go. Hermione doesn't have to be involved."

"Oh, but she does. She was your accomplice in ruining my life and tarnishing my family name."

"We didn't ruin your life, Draco. Your father is responsible for that."

"You shut the hell up about my father!" Draco yelled, Hermione flinching in his arms. "You turned him in with some disc. You have ruined my life! My family name means nothing now, all because of you Potter."

"Freeze, dammit!" a loud voice yelled at the end of the alley. The two bodyguard/police officers came running up and stopped a few feet behind Harry. "Draco Malfoy, we have an arrest warrant to bring you in for the murder of Cho Chang." Only Officer Rudlaff had her gun leveled on Draco.

"She won't be the only one who will die tonight," Draco replied.

"Please don't," Hermione whimpered.

"It looks like I'm going to have to miss out on all of the fun we had planned, Hermione. But then again, you'll miss out on any fun that you could have had with Harry," Draco whispered.

"No!" she screamed as Draco pulled the trigger. Harry was struck in the chest by the bullet, causing him to fall backward on to the gravel.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Another shot rang out in the alley, and Hermione was suddenly released from Draco's arms when he let go. She didn't care about anything else but getting to Harry. Hermione ran and dropped down next to him.

"Harry, oh god," Hermione cried. Her hand suddenly held on to his. Blood was flowing steadily from where he was shot.

"We need an ambulance!" Pettigrew screamed into his radio.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, looking up at her.

"Please don't die, Harry. Please. You can't," Hermione managed to say through her sobs. Tears slipped down her face.

"Hermione," he said again.

"What, Harry?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Miss, if you want him to live, then you'll have to move," Rudlaff said as the ambulance arrived. They quickly and carefully loaded Harry into the back of the ambulance, and drove off to the hospital once Hermione got in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments: The last Chapter will be up shortly. Please review.


	10. Resolutions

Author's Comments: I don't own anything having to do with the Harry Potter franchise.

**Chapter Ten: Resolutions**

The sun was shining brightly in the early morning over New York. For once, Hermione was able to attend a funeral without it being cloudy and raining. Padma walked with Hermione as they followed the funeral procession. Both were dressed in black; Hermione a dress, and Padma a skirt and white top.

"I don't know why we're here," Padma whispered as everyone began to gather around the two grave sites.

"We have to pay our respects," Hermione replied.

"But for Draco? He tried to kill you and Harry, and he would have succeeded had those two police officers not been there. Unfortunately, he did kill Cho."

"I feel so bad about her death. After all, she was your best friend."

"She was once yours too."

Both girls fell silent as the funeral procession began for Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang, whose caskets were positioned next to each other. However, the burial sites would be in separate locations. Draco would be buried in his families own private grave site, while Cho would be buried near the grave of her grandparents. Both in the cemetery that Harry's mother was laid to rest in.

The priest that spoke at the funeral didn't take too long, and soon Hermione and Padma were leaving the cemetery, talking quietly as they passed through the iron gates.

"So how's Harry doing?"

"Last I checked, he was stable"

"It must have been so horrible, waiting while they took him in to the emergency room."

"It really was. I was such a nervous wreck. Just ask Ron. He had to continually calm me down so that I didn't breakdown and cry. Plus, it was a huge relief to have the doctor tell me that Harry was going to be okay as soon as they were done in the operating room."

"I am so happy that he's alright, Hermione. I know how hard it would have been for you if he, well, died."

Hermione nodded silently as they continued to walk along. "I'm going to visit him this afternoon. Hopefully, he'll be awake. Just being able to see him alive is good, but I'll feel even better when I can talk to him again."

"You haven't been able to see him yet?"

"No. Though he's going to be okay, the doctor wanted to keep him under observation just to make sure. Today is the first day that I can visit him, so I hope you don't mind that I'm going to go soon and head down to the hospital. I can call you later if you and Ron want to come and visit him. That is, if he's awake and feels like seeing people."

"That's fine. And I would appreciate it if you would call us. Ron really wants to see him to, almost as much as you," Padma said with a laugh.

Hermione smiled softly. "I miss him more. Trust me on this one."

Padma laughed. "Oh, right. You miss certain body parts that Harry has."

Hermione's face flushed red. "No comment."

"Oh my gosh! You two did it!"

"Did what?"

Padma struggled lightly with the words. "It!"

Hermione's face continued to turn darker shades of red.

"Tell me already!"

Hermione sighed softly. "Fine. Yes, we did."

Padma squealed lightly, hugging Hermione. "I'm so happy for you. He really loves you, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does."

"You better not let him go."

"I don't plan on it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that Harry noticed as he slowly woke up in the hospital was a steady beeping noise, which he realized was a machine monitoring his heart rate as he began to go through the stages of waking up. The hospital room that he was in was dark, but only because the lights were off. He was sure that they had left them off so he could sleep. For an odd reason, Harry couldn't remember how he came to be in the hospital, and then remembered once he looked down at himself. Underneath his hospital gown, a small bandage was tape to his chest. The bullet wound. It all came back to Harry in quick flashes. Draco holding Hermione captive. Draco shooting Harry. And as he fell, he saw Officer Rudlaff shoot Draco square in the head, which caused him to let go of Hermione. Oh Hermione. He loved her so much, and was extremely thankful to be alive. He could remember Hermione coming to his side, but it began to get cloudy after he was loaded into the ambulance.

With a quick glance around the room, Harry found it to be empty. No one else was in the room with him. It wasn't a surprise. Harry's father was also in the hospital. But he at least thought that Hermione would be by his side. He knew deep down in his heart that he would never leave hers.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Harry looked over to it. Harry's father, James, stood in the doorway, still dressed in his very own hospital room.

"Dad?" Harry asked. "You're awake?"

"Yes, Harry, I am. And I see that so are you, finally. I was starting to worry."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I've been up for a few days now. In fact, I woke up a few hours before they brought you in. I was just as worried about you as Hermione was. After losing your mother, it would break my heart to lose you too," James explained as he sat down carefully in a chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry watched his father, trying not to cry at the mention of his mother.

"Harry, I know I haven't been the best father in the world to you. Work always kept me away at the office. You were closer to your mother than you'll ever be to me. But I still love you. You're my son, and I promise you that things are going to change. I'm going to change. I just hope that you'll want to make this change with me."

"I will, Dad. I will."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad."

"I'm not the only one who loves you, son. Anyone can easily see that Hermione is in love with you. I just hope that you return those feelings."

"I do," replied Harry.

"Good. Because she's here to see you."

Harry smiled as the door opened again, and Hermione stepped in. The loving warmth spread throughout his body at the sight of her. Hermione returned the smile, walking over towards them.

"I think I'll give you two some time alone. I need to go talk to your doctor anyways. With luck, you'll be able to go home in a few days," James commented as he left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, smirking.

Hermione smiled, and practically knocked over the chair that James had been sitting in to get to him. She was careful not to press too hard against his chest as she hugged him and began to kiss him. He eagerly returned the kisses.

"Simmer down there, Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "You can't get me too excited. I'm not well enough to do that yet."

Hermione laughed softly, kissing him again before sitting in the chair.

"You don't know how good it is to see you awake. You really had me worried there. I was so scared of losing you."

"Well, I was a little scared of being lost," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm just still so happy that you're alright."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, nor will you have to ever worry again. Nothing like this will ever happen again, hopefully. And I'm never going to leave you, even if you want me to."

Hermione smiled, kissing him again. "I will never ask you to leave."

"Good. Makes things so much easier for me."

"Are you glad that your Dad is awake?"

"Yes, I am, actually. It surprised me when he came in."

"He was so nice to me when they brought you in. He treated me like I was a member of the family," Hermione muttered.

"Well, one day you will be," Harry said with his usual suave smile.

Hermione looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "You mean that?"

"I do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting called by Hermione, Ron and Padma were able to visit Harry. They spent several hours down at the hospital, the four of them together. Nothing could have been better than spending time with your friends, especially those that you might not see everyday once out of high school, which was actually going to end in less than a month. Then summer would come, and shortly after, they would be off to college.

"Padma, I really want you to come with me."

"I want to go with you, Ron, but the college that you're going to doesn't have a strong background with the field I want to go into."

"Padma, you can go to any college in the country to study Psychology."

"I know, but the college I want to go to specializes in it, and many of the graduates were able to get good jobs with other well renowned psychologists and psychiatrists."

Ron said softly, looking away from her momentarily. "Then I'll go with you."

"What?" Padma asked.

"I'll go with you instead."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. And I don't care if the college doesn't have a good background with my field of study. I will go anyways. Nothing is going to keep me away from you, not again."

Padma smiled softly, kissing Ron. "I love you, redhead."

"And I love you, lead foot."

Padma laughed as she and Ron fell down on to his bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Years Later

Their kisses were passionate, and they grew hotter by the second. Harry slowly moved on top of Hermione, making love to her in their bed. Moans escaped her throat as he continued to move inside of her. Her nails raked across his back, only causing him to go slower, delaying the pleasure she badly wanted. Hermione kissed him deeply as the waves of pleasure overcame them, and soon she was laying in his arms, her head rested against his chest. Her hand carefully brushed over the small scar that Harry had in the middle of his chest, kissing it lightly.

"As always, that was amazing," Hermione whispered.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better," Harry replied with a sexy grin upon his face.

"It was the perfect ending to a perfect day."

"But the day isn't over yet," Harry said, the grin still there.

Hermione laughed. "Give me a little time before we go again."

"Alright, my love, the future Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry held her left hand in his, looking at the engagement ring upon her finger, the engagement ring that he had given her earlier in the day when he proposed to her.

"I can't wait to tell Padma. It will be good to talk to her. I haven't talked to her in awhile. And you haven't talked to Ron for some time either."

"True. It would be a good idea for us both to talk to them. That way, you can ask Padma to be your maid of honor, and I ca ask Ron to be my best man."

"But we have to tell them to not plan on it being soon. We agreed earlier to get married after college." Harry and Hermione lived in an apartment together on campus at Northwestern University in Illinois, just by Chicago. They were near the end of their third year of college. Hermione followed Harry to Northwestern, where he majored in Journalism so that he could be an author. Hermione went to study art there.

"I can't wait to call my parents," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well, you don't have to."

Hermione looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because I asked them first, and they obviously agreed that I could ask you to marry me."

Hermione smiled. "I still want to call them anyways. And you can call your Dad."

"He already knows too."

"How many people already know?"

"Just your parents and my father. No one else."

Hermione kissed him gently, and Harry kissed her back.

"I'm so glad that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry whispered as he pull her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"I love you," Hermione whispered.

"And I love you too," Harry replied, laughing as Hermione slowly pulled him towards her, giggling as she pulled the sheet up over them both.

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comments: I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope that all of you enjoyed the ending of my story. It has taken me just short of a year to write this, and I have loved every second of it. This story is very important to me, since I based how some of the characters are on many people that I know and love in my life. Those people should know which characters I based them on. Please review my story. The great reviews inspire me to write even better stories. For those of you who like the pairing of Harry and Hermione, please read my other Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Ring of Erishans. It will also have the pairing of Harry and Hermione, and takes place at Hogwarts. Read that and enjoy it.

I will continue to write Harry Potter fanfiction so that all of you readers can enjoy my style of writing and the wonderful stories that spring forth from my imagination. Thank you so much for all of your support, and I look forward to getting that support for my future stories.

ChristheJediKnight

And on a final note, to an old church friend of mine (who has been bugging me every so often, wanting to know who I based Hermione on), here is the answer. I based Hermione on this old church friend, who I still talk to quite often.


End file.
